Shattered Glass
by HollywoodGirl15
Summary: How do you you turn your back on someone you've believed so hard in, and just walk away? Why should I care, though? I had been there for him since the beginning, yet I was always second rate to Bella. JACOB BLACK/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nobody from Twilight, and I don't claim to. The only thing I own is the OC's and the plot. The story title comes from 'Shattered Glass' by Britney Spears.**

**

* * *

**Sunrays bit through the overly dense forests of La Push, Washington. Twigs littered the ground from the latest wind storm the night before, the ground sinking in a bit underneath the slightest of pressure. After all, just a little down the road laid Forks, the rain capitol of Washington. La Push didn't get quite as much, but the small reservation got its fair share.

Keeping close to the huge pine trees and trying to remain invisible to the forest, I kept my breath caught in my chest as I followed the overly muscular boy who was rapidly walking in front of me. His footsteps echoed through the forest, twigs snapping under the intense pressure, and large footprints being left in the mud. He grumbled to himself, muscles practically rippling underneath his tanned exterior. It wasn't like I had never seen him before, after all we had been friends since I moved here in eighth grade.

Accidentally stepping on a twig, the small gasp of breath left my chest. His ears practically perked up and gave him the illusion of a dog, and I tried to hug my body closer to the tree trunk as he spun around in the clearing. The way he had been acting lately, I knew I'd be in deep shit if he caught me following him.

"I can hear you, Magdalena," his voice came out angry and smooth, almost luring me in with the illusion that no scolding would be provided. However, he wasn't fooling me as he had used my full name. Since I had known him, he only used my full name when I was in trouble.

In fact, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit scared right now. "Just come out and face me. Last time I checked you weren't a coward."

Taking a few unsure steps out from my somewhat hiding spot and into the clearing, a sudden burst of confidence built up in me as I stared at my friends hard eyes that had practically turned black. "Last time I checked, you didn't run away from your problems."

His eyes hardened even more, taking a threatening step closer to me. I went to take a step back, but his large arm reached out, latching onto my shoulder and causing me to wince in pain. His expression didn't soften, nor did he loosen his grip. Growing more and more nervous by the second, I suddenly became fretful that I had truly stumbled over that privacy line we had built up. "Now who's the one trying to run from their problems?"

"Jake, let go. You're hurting me," the small tremble in my voice loosened Jacob's hard black eyes, and his hand immediately fell away from my shoulders. He stepped back from me, cursing at the ground and tugging at his now shortened hair. Last week he had it cut, causing a big change from his past shoulder length he had for a while. His muscles rippled once more, causing a loud groan to escape his lips that nearly resembled a growl.

"Fuck, why couldn't you have just stayed put where I had left you?!" the sudden boom of his voice made me more nervous than I previously had been. Jake had never been so distant with anyone, and for the umpteenth time I told myself to back off. Perhaps Jake was going through a bad break up or something and needed his space. However, that nagging voice that told me this would most likely be my only opportunity to talk to him without Quil or Embry being around rose up once more. Pressing back into the clearing and watching as his back seemed to ripple underneath his grey shirt, I swallowed back any fear I had.

"Because there's something seriously wrong with you, and dammit Jacob, I want to know where my best friend went." I debated on whether or not reaching out a hand would be a wise decision, but I decided to brush it off and keep my shaking hands at my sides. His back seemed to ripple again, and an analogizing howl ran through his lips that startled me into jumping a few feet back. "What the hell, Jake?! Why are you acting like a dog--"

With that Jacob gave off another howl, his shirt seeming to rip before my eyes as the next events unrolled with a horror movie type feeling to them. Before I knew it, a brownish looking wolf that was larger than anything I had seen before, stood in front of me with piercing eyes. A scream was stuck in my throat that I couldn't force out, and my eyes were wide as I stared at where my friend had once been. The wolf took a few steps forward, head bent low as I tried to scramble back. Finally colliding with the pine tree I had hidden behind a few minutes prior, I felt trapped and shut my eyes tightly. Holding in my breath and trembling more than I should've been, I felt the wolfs nose nuzzle against my neck, a low whine escaping it's throat. Slowly opening my eyes and hesitantly reaching my hand out to touch the surprisingly smooth feeling fur, I bit at my lip. The wolfs eyes seemed to instantly light up, and its mouth opened to reveal a pink tongue that promptly licked my face. Laughing slightly (more out of nerves), I forced myself up. Even at my five foot eight height I wasn't even at shoulder height with the animal. It backed up, a whine erupting from its throat, seemingly painful as its' ears pressed flat back against his head. Blinking my eyes, the wolf seemed to disappear from my line of vision and it left me with nothing more than a horrible reality that seemed like a fairytale. The only hints that a wolf had really been there were the huge prints in the mud, followed by the faint rustling of the leaves and twigs in the distance.

----

Sitting on my bed with the text book sprawled out in front of me, finding myself lost in in the day dream I had been in since the clearing. Jake hadn't spoken to me in a few days, and it was unnerving to say the least. Glancing down at the note book that seemed to have foreign scribbles in it made me bite my lip, finally pushing myself up from my laying position and up into a sitting one. Scooting off the bed and throwing my hoodie on quickly, I headed out of my room, down the stairs, and out the front door. A light mist was falling outside, but I only drove my hands deeper into my pockets and started my trek to Jacob's house on the other end of the reservation.

My blonde hair blew up all around me, making me give up on my hood as my green eyes squinted against the cold rain. The Black's home came up sooner than I was prepared for, and I mentally cursed to myself for not thinking of a damn thing to say. That feeling left my stomach in knots, and I knew I was more unprepared than ever. As I drew closer, it wasn't completely unusual to see Quil and Embry lounging out on his porch in the rain. Sometimes I doubted that they even had homes with the amount of time they spent at the Black household.

They seemed to perk up as I walked up the small drive and to the porch, my sneakers sinking just a bit into the mud. Embry was the first to give me a full blown grin, resembling an eager puppy as he sat up in one quick motion. The reference brought back the images of the wolf from a few days ago, and the unsettled feeling in my stomach returned once more. "Hey Maggie."

"Embry," my greeting was somewhat cold, and to make up for it I gave him a weak smile. He seemed to understand, jerking his head towards the open door where I could faintly see Billy watching television. Nodding a bit and heading in, I mumbled a small 'thank you' and sucked in another breath until my chest ached. Billy looked up as the door shut quietly, and he gave me a warm, inviting smile.

"He's in his room, Megs." giving Billy a warmer smile then the one I had given Embry, I mumbled another 'thank you' and headed down the hall ways a bit. Jake's door was somewhat ajar, and I could see him staring at the wall from his spot on the small bed. Biting my lip and mentally scolding the ocean that had built up in my stomach, I knocked on the broken doorframe that looked as if it would collapse at any moment. Jake's head snapped up, and his nervous look mirrored the one on mine.

"Hey Megs," he greeted, his voice wavering and giving away the fact that he was unsure.

"Jake," I mumbled back, giving him a nervous smile. Standing from his bed, a loud creak ran through the house as he walked over to me. Peering out over my head and debating if it was clear, he gently pulled me into the room and closed the door behind us. "So we need to talk…"

"I was hoping to avoid that," a smug grin appeared on his face, and I lightly swatted at his arm that seemed to burn my hand. Biting at my lip once more and rubbing my stinging hand, I took a hesitant seat on the bed.

"Jake, what the hell happened in the clearing?" running my hand through my all ready disheveled hair, I observed as Jake mirrored my actions with his own. Swallowing hard and taking the seat next to me, he looked more nervous than ever.

"Megs, I'm a…a…." the words seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth as he finally gave up, closing his mouth and staring at the wooden floor hard.

"A wolf?" the disbelieving laugh that escaped my lips was silenced by the surprised stare he threw at me, and suddenly I felt like this nightmare had just been confirmed.

"I couldn't tell you…hell that's why I wanted you to stay away," the muscles in his jaw flexed, obvious that his jaw was clenched. Scooting a bit closer to him and gently nudging his knee with my own, I gave him a small smile.

"I don't care, Jake. You're my friend, and that's not going to change because of who you are." reaching up and kissing his cheek lightly, I was engulfed in a bear hug, feeling like I was on fire as I returned it.


	2. Awkward Situations

**Disclaimer: I own nobody from Twilight, and I don't claim to. The only thing I own is the OC's and the plot. The story title comes from 'Shattered Glass' by Britney Spears. I also forgot to include that this is cross-posted at another site, underneath the name 'cityxlights'. Both accounts are mine! **

**

* * *

**

The gravel crunched underneath my sneakers as I headed up towards the Black household, not quite positive what to expect anymore. With my luck she would be there again, just like she was every single fucking day. You think she'd get sick of the trip from here to Forks, but no. Somehow she always seemed to make the trip, and Jacob followed her around like some love struck puppy. I thought he would've gotten the hint when all she talked about was Edward. But no, Jake always pressed onto the subject, practically latching onto her every word and leaving everyone in La Push in the dust.

As I came up the small driveway, I found Embry and Quil absent from the porch. That was a red flag all ready, on account of the fact that they didn't like to be near Jacob when he acted like a little puppy. Raising my hand to knock on the door, I was greeted with Jake and Bella just starting to head out the door. Bella and I's eyes connected, and I had the urge to take a right hook to her depressed face. Jake gave me a weak smile as he walked by without even a 'hi' exchanged. Watching after his retreated back, I felt the anger starting to boil up and I had to hold myself back from punching at Billy's poor house. They got into Bella's piece of crap truck, and dust swirled around the tires as they drove off towards their secret little spot.

Clenching my fists at my sides, I didn't even bother to ask Billy for the umpteenth time where Jacob was going or even if he was home. Defeated, I headed back down the drive way in a full on sprint, anger pulsating through every inch of me as I headed towards the cliffs. I was in no mood for Jacob's crap, and every time I even thought of him and Bella the anger intensified. By the time I had reached the cliffs I was seeing red, much to the dismay of the sleeping Embry that I had woken up in my rage.

"You know, next time you're pissed off, leave sleeping dogs lie." he snapped up at me, squinting in the intense sunlight. Glaring at him and taking a seat, I let out a loud groan and stomped my foot, sending rocks flying everywhere. Raising an eyebrow at me and sitting up, Embry gave me a nervous look. It was rare for me to be mad at anyone around here, and when something seriously went wrong everyone wanted to put me in lock down. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Why the FUCK is she hanging around here so much?!" my voice cracked a bit as I stared at him, rage filled eyes gone and replaced with hopeless ones. Embry gave me a weak smile, draping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him a bit.

"Megs, he has other friends you know. He extends further than La Push," Embry felt compelled to point out, and that just seemed to intensify my rage some more. Trying to pull away from his strong grip, Embry just simply pulled me into his flaming chest and let out a small laugh. "Will you stop struggling? You're too pissed off to go anywhere."

"Freakin' let me go!" I tried to bring my fists down on his arms, but he was quicker then my actions and had my arms trapped at my sides as I pouted. He smirked a bit, pressing a taunting kiss against my cheek and looking past me to observe the water. It was swirling in unnatural waves as the sun was starting to be covered in overcast, causing the perfect contrast between the foamy white and pastel grey. The water sloshed nosily against the rock cliff, breaking the silence that forest had once been engulfed in. The sun was just beginning to peak behind the clouds, and the extreme heat that had fallen over La Push was taken away just like that. A chilly breeze blew through the trees, causing some leaves to rip off the trees and swirl up around us. Shivering in the breeze, I scooted back into Embry more, craving the unnatural warmth he was so eager to give off.

"Oh, so now you're not eager to get away?" his taunting breath in my ear made my eyes flutter shut a bit, a reaction that I never intended to have happen. However, the comfortable atmosphere he gave off made it hard to even want to get away, and at the same time I wasn't sure that I wanted to pull away. Biting at my lip and deciding just let actions lie, I let the warmth embrace me as my anger blew away with the chilly breeze.

----

I wasn't sure how long I had spent up on the cliff with Embry, but when the sun started to set far behind the clouds he began to lead me back into town. The lights were all on at Billy's house, a light puff of smoke drifting up from the chimney. I wasn't aware that I was being led there until I was right in front of the porch, faced with the confused eyes of Quil as they drifted to the arm around my shoulders. Shrugging out from underneath Embry's heavy arm, I headed into the house and poked my head into the kitchen. Jacob's face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to wait for the right moment to flip the object inside the pan. Stepping into the kitchen and giving him a small smile when he looked up at me startled, I lightly bumped his hip with mine and sent him away from the pan. Watching the potato pancake with some amount of interest, I flipped it just as it started to burn. Jacob watched me in amazement for a minute, then shook it off and turned to the oven. I scooted my legs away a bit, causing me to rest at a painful angle as he checked the roast that was nearly done cooking. Three large roaster pans had been set up in there, and I could only guess that Billy and I would split half of one, while Jacob, Quil, and Embry devoured the first two plus whatever leftovers there were.

As if on cue to my thoughts, Jake's stomach let out an antagonizing groan, causing his arms to fly around his stomach as a familiar red glow lit his cheeks up. "Damn stomach." laughing a bit and lightly closing the door with my knee, I turned to face him as the pancake sizzled behind me.

"So how was your day with Bella?" the sheepish blush on his cheeks turned stony as he looked up at me, obviously not taking a liking to my tone. My arms were crossed and eyes slightly narrowed as I stared at him. Jake bit at his lip a bit, running a nervous hand over his arm.

"Megs, don't be like that…"

"Don't be like what? You couldn't even be bothered to say hi to me this morning, Jake. You're never around. When are you going to get the hint that you're just a rebound for her? It's a lost cause." the small snip in my voice caused his muscles to ripple beneath his shirt, and I knew I was stepping over a dangerous territory once more. His black eyes turned to mine, but I didn't let up the anger on my face.

"I'm not a fucking rebound," he growled out, fists clenching at his sides. I could see from my position in the kitchen that Embry and Quil were peering inside, alert and ready to grab him as his muscles rippled once again.

"Really Jake? Then why is she never here for you? She's always off with Edward. Just because he left doesn't mean things are going to change," the small desperation in my voice changed something in his eyes, and his muscles stopped rippling. Looking at me before glancing down, he headed towards his room. As I watched his posture, I immediately felt terrible. I wasn't one to give it to Jake straight, I had always been trying to protect him. Not that I told him straight out how it was, I felt horrible for tearing apart the feelings that were obviously there for Bella. Biting at my lip and turning back to the cooking, I tried to keep my mind off of him and her.

----

"Guys, dinner's done!" I yelled loud enough for Embry and Quil to hear half way into the garage. They had retreated there after Jacob slipped past his room and into the confining walls of auto parts. A scrambling noise was heard, and I stepped easily out of the way as the two crashed into the kitchen, grabbing plates and eagerly filling them with food as Billy got his own from the table, shaking his head at their antics. Laughing a bit to myself, I waited a few moments before heading towards the garage. Once the second hand on the click hit the small five, I took a few quiet steps towards Jake's safe haven. Pressing my ear up against the door, I could hear parts rattling around and a quiet curse as he tried to find the right tool. Taking in a deep breath and pushing the door open, I took a quiet step into the garage. However, his ears practically perked up, and his gaze slowly went in my direction as I closed the door.

"Dinner's done," I mumbled in a soft tone, but Jake just simply shrugged his shoulders. He disappeared underneath the car once more, screwing something into place before sliding back out again. His arms were covered in a small amount of grease, and I chewed on my lip in thought. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bitch."

"It's just in your nature," he mumbled half heartedly, rolling back underneath the car once more and tightening something else up. Sighing and walking over to the small rolling board he was on, I hooked my sneaker underneath the end and gave it sharp tug. Jacob came flying out, a startled cry running past his lips as I smirked a bit. He gave me a somewhat playful glare, but I knew this wasn't all water underneath the bridge.

Burning bridges with Jacob Black was like trying to set water on fire.

"Are you going to keep sulking or are you going to fill your stomach with something before Embry and Quil devour the entire kitchen?" I questioned, and Jacob sighed as he sat up. I took a seat on a paint can in front of him, elbow on my knee as my chin was placed in my hand. The staring match continued, neither of us willing to break it as Jake scooted just a bit closer to me, trying his hardest to break my concentration. The sounds of wheels on cement was a normal sound for me by now however.

"Why are you so bent out of shape about Bells being around?" the sound of her name made me cringe, but I didn't break the eye contact that he was determined to keep.

"Why aren't you around anymore?" the question in place of an answer didn't please Jake one bit, the small smirk dancing across my lips telling him that I all ready knew this.

"I asked you a question first," he mumbled, scooting even closer so that we were nearly nose to nose. The close contact took me back a bit, and I bit on my lip out of nerves. The sound of wheels on cement hit my senses once more, and our noses were touching, Jake's tilted ever so slightly. My eyes started to close at the contact, our lips centimeters apart.

"JAKEEE COME EAT SOME FUCKIN' FOOD!" Embry's loud voice screamed, throwing the door open and forcing Jake and I away from each other. He smacked his head off of the car, swearing loudly and rubbing at the spot while I scrambled to get my ass unstuck from the paint can I had tumbled back on. Embry raised his eyebrow up at the sight, but said nothing as he crossed his arms.

I scrambled up, the awkwardness consuming me as I brushed past Embry, the paint can abandoned. I supported a nice purple circle on the backside of my pants, confusing donning my features as I mumbled about not being hungry to him. I broke into a sprint heading into the woods, ignoring Jake's calls behind me.


	3. Embry

**Disclaimer: I own nobody from Twilight, and I don't claim to. The only thing I own is the OC's and the plot. The story title comes from 'Shattered Glass' by Britney Spears. I also forgot to include that this is cross-posted at another site, underneath the name 'cityxlights'. Both accounts are mine!**

**A/N 2: What do you guys think of the relationship between everyone so far? How about Embry?**

**

* * *

**

The twigs that snapped and broke underneath my pressure fell against the deaf ears of the trees. My breathing was coming out in pants and uneven, and the scenery went by me in a blur. The faded sounds of La Push quickly left, and my feet were suddenly on a whole new surface. Skidding to a halt and sending rocks spraying everywhere, I kept myself from running right off the edge of the cliff. Swallowing the tears that had been building up the entire run, I bent over with my hands on my knees, taking in as deep of breaths that my chest would allow.

The almost kiss wasn't the part that was bugging me, but in most ways it was. It wasn't like we had never kissed before, because face it. There's only so much a girl can do to fit in with the guys, and that includes countless games of Spin The Bottle when boredom struck. However, Jake and I knew it never meant anything. After all, it was a game that most ten-year-olds probably played. But back in the garage, that was something that had never happened before. I wasn't ready for rebounded rejection, nor was I ready to do anything even remotely serious. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I was vaguely aware of running steps behind me as I teetered back and forth on my feet. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, throwing me to the ground and pinning me there with so much force that it hurt every inch of me. My breathing came in short gasps, trying desperately to fight off my unknown attacker. Snapping my eyes open and hoping to at least get a glimpse of him, I came face to face with Embry. His eyes were clouded and black, and suddenly I felt more unsafe than ever.

His lips suddenly crashed down on mine with such force that it knocked the air out of my chest. I fell limp underneath him, my eyes wide as his remained closed, his lips frantically moving against mine. Finally grasping what was going on, I smacked and hit at him, trying my hardest to get away as a frustrated scream made its way out of my lips. Embry's strong hand clamped down over my mouth, and in desperation I kicked upwards. Embry's eyes widened and he let out something that resembled a howl as he rolled off of me, clutching himself as I quickly scrambled to my feet. Taking off in a full on run, I felt the air completely leave me and my eyes beginning to sting as I ran into the forest. Behind me I could hear Embry's clothes tearing up, and I knew I was in deep danger. Pushing my legs harder than I ever had before. I could hear Embry's paws hitting the earth at a quickened speed, and the fear began to build up even more. I knew at the rate that Embry could run and at my speed that I only had one option; head for the border that rested half way in between La Push and Forks.

I could hear his snarls getting closer, but I was also aware of another set of paws hitting the ground just a bit to the east of me. I stumbled over a rock, letting out a small scream as I stumbled forward, landing hard on a branch and staring at the devilish eyes of Embry. He began to advance, this time at a slow walk as I tried to scramble backwards, and a loud snarl ran out through the woods. The ground shook as another wolf jumped in front of me, causing my eyes to go wide as I tried to make out the color of the fur in the dark. A few snarls and barks were exchanged, then a whimper as the other wolf lashed out at Embry. Embry let out a howl, then retreated back into the woods with his tail between his legs.

The wolf turned around, and faintly in the dark I could see the bundle of clothes wrapped around its leg. My voice quivered and trembled along with my body, but I tried to give the wolf a weak smile as a whimper escaped its lips. "I'm okay…tha…thanks." the wolf watched me closely, eyes darting all around my face, gauging all of my reactions. Finally, his tongue lashed out and licked at my cheek, letting out a small cheerful bark. Laughing a bit and gently patting the large wolfs head, his nose gave me a small playful push. Following his actions confused, I watched as the wolf bent down enough for me to climb onto its back. The playful nature of him made the fear start to dissipate, plus the fact that he had just saved me from Embry. Biting at my lip and hoisting myself up onto the wolfs back, I held on tight as he started running through the forest.

Burying my face in the soft fur around the wolfs neck, I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes. Sleep was aching at every corner of me. Finally deciding to give into the dark, comforting silence, I let myself fall deeper in a slumber.

A loud whining noise woke me up, and as I opened my eyes I realized the scenery around me was still. Shakily sitting up and feeling the shake through every inch of my body, I glanced down at the wolf who was now bending down. Slowly getting up and not trusting myself, I gently grabbed onto the fur. The wolf let out a small snickering noise, and I narrowed my tired eyes at him. Licking my face once more and nudging me towards the door, I gave him a wave and stepped inside the warm confines of my home. The wolf immediately took off, making me smile a bit. "Thanks Jake."

"Magdalena, is that you?!" my mother shrill voice rang out, and I nearly jumped five feet into the air. Spinning around and giving her a sheepish smile, I caught sight of the clock behind her. It read three am, and I realized that I was more than a little past my curfew.

"Sorry mom, it was a long night." I mumbled lowly, dashing towards the stairs and shutting the door to my room. I could hear her grumbling to herself about my distant attitude, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and glanced out my window. Just at the border I could see Jake's wolfish eyes watching my window, waiting for the okay to leave. When he had become so protective of me I wasn't sure, but I was glad for it. Opening my window and sticking my head out, I made sure to keep my fingers locked onto the sill. "Jake I'm fine, go get some rest."

----

The aching in my body woke me up near noon, and I let out a loud yawn. Listening closely, I determined that my parents were all ready out of the house, heading down to Port Angeles for their jobs. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I ran my hands down to my legs for a minute and checked to make sure of bruising. None was there, save for a small one near my ankle where I had managed to trip and fall the night before. Throwing the covers off of me and grabbing a quick shower, I grabbed a granola bar on my way out the door.

In the fresh La Push air, I felt the fear and nerves swirl up again. Pulling my hoodie closer to me, I began the trek down to Jake's house to thank him for last night, face to face instead of face to wolf. Each time a branch crunched I was on the verge of screaming out, paranoia completely consuming me. My pace quickened until I was near a jog, and before I knew it I was in front of Jake's house. Embry was lounging about the porch, Quil and Paul at his sides. I could hear voices coming from within the walls as I stood at the end of the driveway, not positive if I should move forward or not.

Paul was the first one to see me, and as he looked up he gave me a wide grin. "Hey Megs!"

"Hey Paul," the cheerful tone didn't meet my eyes, and as Embry and I had our stare down I began to feel more and more nervous. Embry had this sly grin on his face that would give off his night to anyone, but somehow he managed to keep that sneak filled undertone. Taking a few long strides past the three and into the house, I immediately had to duck to avoid the object that had been carelessly flung.

"What did I TELL YOU about injuring the pack?!"

"He was going to HURT a member of it!"

"She's NOT a member Jacob!" after that, everything went silent and I was nervous to know what Sam was so headstrong about. Finally, the footsteps boomed closer to me and I quickly moved out of Sam's way, trying my hardest not to catch his hate filled gaze. Jake poked his head into the room as the whole house rocked, Sam's presence looming just outside the door.

Pushing myself up from the floor, I followed Jake to his room where the other four couldn't pry. He spun around once the door was shut and gave me a worried smile, rubbing at the back of his neck. "How you feeling?"

"My legs are a bit sore, but I'll manage," I mumbled, following it up with a light laugh. A wolfish grin broke out on Jake's face and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Thanks for last night."

"What are friends for?" he mumbled lightly into my hair, and for the first time since I met Jake my stomach clenched at the word 'friends'.


	4. Imprinting On A Fight

**Disclaimer: I own nobody from Twilight, and I don't claim to. The only thing I own is the OC's and the plot. The story title comes from 'Shattered Glass' by Britney Spears. This is cross-posted at another site, underneath the name 'cityxlights'. Both accounts are mine!**

_**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! I'm really glad you guys are liking this! I had a small request though! Can I get some more feedback? Not that I don't love notifications popping up that a lot of people are favoriting it and adding it to their alert lists, but as an author what happens in the story depends on reviews, you know? I like the 'I love it!' comments, but I would also appreciate if you guys could pinpoint what you liked, and what you'd like to see in the chapters. I love suggestions (: Thank you guys soooo much!'_

* * *

As I headed down to Jake's in the morning, I felt like I was hung over. The clenching feeling hadn't gone away the rest of the night, in fact the same--somewhat painful--feeling managed to weasel its way into my stomach anytime Jacob was brought up. It left me confused and dazed, spending most of the night on the top flight of stairs. Wanting to run it off as the fact that he had saved me from Embry, I tried my hardest to ignore the feeling. It was insane and absurd that I could even feel anything other than friendship towards him. That was the way we had been for so long, and it felt like that antagonizing reality that always made you smile.

Shaking my head clear of the clouding thoughts, I quickened my pace to Jacob's. The cupcakes sloshed from side to side in the bowl, and I let out a small laugh as I watched the red frosting shift with every step. Noting the time, I knew that Jake would most likely be hidden away in his garage, working on the car that had become his prized possession lately.

Practically skipping to his little safe haven, I threw the door open to be greeted with somewhat loud music, and Jake underneath the car once more. Gently shutting the door behind me, I managed to hook my foot onto his little board. Pulling it out, a stunned Jacob in tow, I grinned a bit. "Hey mechanic."

"Hey baker," he gave me a confused look but sat up obediently, wiping his arms and hands off on a somewhat clean rag. Thrusting the Tupperware out in front of me, I took a seat on the stool that had been abandoned by Bella earlier this morning. Jake sniffed the container playfully, then raised an eyebrow at me. "What's the occasion?"

"Somewhat of another thank you?" I offered up hopefully, shrugging my shoulders a bit as another clenching sensation ran through my stomach. I mentally scolded myself, subconsciously wrapping an arm around my stomach to keep the feelings inside. Jake simply shrugged his shoulders, tore the cover off, and grabbed one of the marble, red frosted cupcakes. Licking the frosting off first, he nearly ate it in one bite. Letting out a small, sheepish laugh, Jacob raised his eyebrow at me. "I'm not used to your appetite still."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm well aware of how fat I should be." with that, Jake stuck another cupcake in his mouth and swallowed, giving me a small smile. I returned it, feeling the tension starting to fall in the room once more. I was vaguely aware of the sound of cement and wheels hitting each other once again. Then, Jake's hand rested on my face, his eyes completely full of worry. "How are you feeling?"

Sighing, I wanted to push his hand away, "Jake I'm fine. My cut on my ankle hurts a bit, but that's about it. I promise. I'm fine." his eyes searched mine for a few minutes, trying his hardest to decipher the feelings that I had become so good at hiding. Shaking his head a bit, I gave him a small smile. The tension however, didn't go away. It just seemed to build when Jake moved a bit closer, his nose lightly tilted against mine once more as the breath caught in my throat. I could feel his breath mixing with mine, and I wasn't sure if it was his hand that felt like it was on fire or if it was my cheeks burning up from embarrassment. Eyes half lidded and nerves running haywire, Jake's lips started to come closer to mine.

"Jake! Come on, we're going cliff diving!" Embry's loud voice boomed from behind the closed door, and Jake pulled back nearly immediately. He exchanged a glance with me, and I started to shake my head as I got up.

"Come on, it'll be okay. He won't do anything while I'm there. Plus, you love cliff diving," he said pointedly, giving me a hard look and trying to coax me into going through with his plans. Sighing and throwing my arms up in the air, I reluctantly started to head towards the door. Freezing slightly as my hand hit the handle, I shut my eyes and tried to will the images of Embry from a few nights ago away. However, it didn't seem to be working well; the only thing that brought me out of the haze was Jake's hand in the middle of my back, gently giving me a reassuring nudge towards the door.

----

"Oh come on, don't be a fuckin' pansy, Megs!" Quil yelled from the water below, causing a small laugh to erupt from both Embry and Jacob. They seemed to be getting along just fine, and I was positive it was from the tongue lashing both had received from Sam. Teetering on the edge of the cliff, I looked down at the three boys who were looking up at me expectantly. Sure, it wasn't my first time cliff diving, but I wasn't exactly comfortable with it either. Usually someone jumped with me, and I was never the last to go. "Come on all ready!"

Biting my lip and closing my eyes, I bent my knees and jumped into the freezing cold water below. Trying to ignore the stinging sensation that ran through me, I quickly swam to the surface and took a breath of fresh air. I was greeted with a few slaps of water in the face, and I glared at Quil as I pushed some back at him.

Following the boys back to the shore, it wasn't until I was out of the water that I was fully aware of just how cold it was outside. My hoodie had been abandoned at the top of the cliff, and my shorts were now drenched along with my shirt. Shivering a bit, I glared over at the boys who were walking back up like the mix in temperature didn't even bother them. Well, then again, knowing them it didn't. Sighing, I reluctantly followed them back up, taking a seat near the edge to watch the water.

----

"Megs, come on. You're freakin' shivering," Jacob protested an hour later as I sat with a towel draped around me. Glancing over at him from just above my shoulder, I fought to keep my voice under control.

"No, I'm fine." I protested lightly, hearing my teeth chatter a bit. Jake gave me a look that I knew all too well, and I simply shook my head. "I'm fine. I've got a towel."

"Megs…"

"No, Jacob."

"But Megs!"

"I said NO." turning back to face the now cloudy sky, I let out another shiver and a soft groan. A few seconds later, I found myself being pulled into Jake's arms, letting out a shiver when his body heat fully hit me. Closing my eyes, I lightly tried to push away. "I said I was fine."

"You looked cold, and dammit, you feel cold. Stop being so stubborn," he mumbled lightly as I tucked my head underneath his chin, curling in a ball and closing my eyes. A few seconds later his chin was resting on top of my head, and I smiled a little as I started to warm up.

----

The next few days went by in antagonizing blurs of motions. Bella was now back in the picture more than ever, Jacob's protective grip on me strained once more. The constant up and down of our non-existing relationship was starting to wear me down, and it was nearly to the point where I considered going to Sam and demanding him just what in the hell was going on. With Bella's face appearing more than any of us really liked (outside of Quil and Embry), the tension in the pack had grown to a thickening state. Dinners at Jake's were rare, and more than often I seen the lights on Bella's rickety truck peering in the darkness, leaving far beyond the welcome that she had overstayed.

With Jake being so distant, I found myself walking around town a lot more, trying to free my senses of the cloud he put me under. I wasn't oblivious by all means, simply just curious as to what she had on me. More than often that was the path my thoughts took, and it bothered me immensely. Most of the time I wasn't sure why I even cared, after all Bella would always be there. Jacob had always had this school boy crush on her, but I was hoping that as she kept her close knit relationship threads with Edward that he would out grow it. Apparently to the dismay of most in the tribe, he still held hope for the little girl that made his heart sing so much more freely than any other girl had managed to do.

Watching each step I took carefully, I realized that I was walking right up Jacob's driveway. I never knew how I found myself right in his driveway, probably invading whatever little privacy he liked to keep. However, seeing Bella's truck once again parked in its usual space, a small bubble of betrayal rose to the surface. Standing there and raging the mental war that was going on inside my head, I opted for moving forward like a machine, and gently opened the door to the garage.

Bella and Jacob both looked up, neither of them looking entirely startled. After all, we were all free to come and go to and from his garage as we pleased. Jake gave me a tight smile, one that instantly told me I was invading in on his privacy. Bella however, just gave me a simple smile that didn't send me running for the door or in her direction kicking and screaming, so I took that as an okay sign. Stepping over the many tools that littered the garage, I took a seat on one of the many paint cans that Billy had stored in there for when the house needed some repairs.

A few more minutes of tension filled silence followed, until I felt compelled to break it. "So Bella--"

"Megs, can I see you outside?" with that, I was being pulled off the paint can none too gently, and being led outside, the garage door slamming behind Jacob and I. The heated look he was giving me made me feel ten times too small, and I shrunk down a little, adverting my gaze to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop in and say hi," I mumbled out, rethinking the decision to walk into his garage completely. At that point I wanted to retrace my steps until I was back in front of his driveway, then take the opposite path.

"You know you're full of shit and so do I," he stated simply, crossing his arms and staring at me. Biting my lip and sucking in a deep breath, I knew I was about to start another war that I didn't intend on.

"I just wanted to see how you two interacted," was my reply, catching his gaze with nervous eyes. Rolling his eyes, he let out a frustrated groan.

"Really, you're still going on about this?" running his hands over his eyes and lightly rubbing them, I felt the anger starting to boil up once again.

"You're damn right I'm still going on about this!" I snapped out, crossing my own arms and causing a small growl to escape his lips. If there was one thing I completely understood about Jacob, it was that he didn't like any of his buttons pushed. I seemed to do it on a daily basis without realizing it until it was too late.

"You want to know why? Because when I'm with Bella, it's like everything's completely clear. I'm not kicking her out, so you can get the hell over it," he snapped out, starting to turn on his heel to walk back to the garage. "And leave. I don't want to see you here again when Bella's here."

"That's it Jacob?" my voice betrayed the anger that I wanted to portray, breaking and sounding more desperate than ever.

"That's it, Magdalena."

----

My fingers ran over the titles of the books dismissively, trying to find the right one that would give me the exact answers I was looking for. After looking through two shelves full of old books, it was an understatement to say that I was frustrated. "Quil! Don't you guys have any damn books on werewolves?"

Looking over from his rather messy desk, Quil raised his eyebrow up at me. Walking over and being careful not to step on any of the abandoned books littering the floor, he came to a stop next to me. "Why do you need one on werewolves? We didn't exactly write our own books, you know that. They're passed down from the generations."

"How…how do you know if a werewolf's imprinted?" the question came out more sheepish than I would've liked, but I let it go and looked at his surprised face expectantly. Quil glanced around for a minute, then let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Um…well…it's like the first time they look at the person, it's all they can see. After that, their madly in love. There's no real way to tell, I guess. Not from your point of view, at least." biting at my lip and nodding a bit, I looked down at my nails. Quil gave me a small nod, then headed back to his desk to continue working on whatever it was that occupied his attention. A sinking feeling appeared in my stomach, and I glanced over at the clock. It read six, and I grabbed my bag off of the floor. Giving Quil a wave, I headed out the door and towards Jake's once again.

I crossed my fingers the entire walk, hoping that for once Charlie called Bella home early. To my surprise, Bella's truck was absent from the driveway, no sounds of it up the road and all traces gone. Glancing around again, I caught sight of the garage light on still. Heading in that direction, I slowly opened the door with complete caution. Like usual, Jacob was underneath the Rabbit, working away and cursing every so often when it didn't go his way. Gently closing the door behind me, Jacob rolled out and raised his eyebrow at me as he stood up. "Megs, what are you--"

"I get it now…your uh…your relationship with Bella," the words sounded foreign and strange to me, almost like they hurt to force out. It wasn't something I had been hoping for, and I felt that drop in my stomach once more.

"What relationship? Megs, we're just friends." he said, his voice strained at the word 'relationship'; it had become a forbidden topic to talk about around him.

"But it's deeper than that, isn't it Jake? You've imprinted on her," to my surprise, he let out a tense laugh. Raising my eyebrow up at him, my cheeks started to burn from humiliation.

"You think I've imprinted on Bella." it wasn't a question, it was a simple statement that sent his mouth into a nervous smile, almost like this subject was off limits as well.

"I don't think, I know so." crossing my arms, I stared him down. Finally a small laugh erupted from his lips.

"That's absurd."

"But it's true!"

"Why are you so hell bent on this, Megs? How do you know I'm not just in between feelings right now?"

"Because it explains why you never want me around when she's here! And you said it yourself, everything's clearer around her. I think that sums it up perfectly. I'm not oblivious, you know. I get it if you imprinted on her, I know you can't help it. But dammit Jacob! You've got my head spinning from the last week!" the smile completely wiped off of Jake's face, and he leaned back against the shell of the car. His palms rubbed at his eyes, his whole body tensed up. Tense silence filled the entire room, and the only sound was Jake's heavy breathing.

It felt like hours before anything was even said between us, but in reality it was probably around ten minutes. Jake's palms finally slid from his eyes, and he sucked in a deep breath. Pushing himself away from the car, he came to a stop in front of me, his eyes completely serious and his face looking full of regret at the situation.

"Dammit, Megs. I didn't imprint on Bella. I imprinted on you."


	5. Actions For The Reactions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight, nor do I mean to imply that. This is fiction, and the only thing I own is the OC's/Plot. This is cross-posted on another site under the name cityxlights. I assure you that both accounts are mine!**

**

* * *

**It felt like the breath had been knocked straight out of me, and my eyes were as wide as the moon. Everything started to swirl around me, and as much as I tried to force the air back into me, it wouldn't happen. Jake was staring at me expectantly, his eyes holding more regret by the second. The silence in the air was filled with tension, and part of me wanted to just hightail it out of there. It didn't occur to me that everything hung on the thread of my answer, and I took a shaky step towards the door. Jake took a step forward. Step backward. Step forward. Hands reached behind me to grab the door. His hands reached out for my waist. I pressed myself against the door in order to get away. He pressed himself against me.

The warm heat radiating off of him was nearly unbearable, where as it had always given me small protection before. Suddenly everything about Jake was wrong, everything was so completely wrong and confusing now. The word 'imprinted' ran through my mind, and suddenly my stomach swirled, causing a burning sensation to rise up in my throat as it contracted. Dodging out of his hands and through the door, I managed to make my way into the woods before releasing the contents of my stomach. Straightening up slowly, my thoughts reeled in a thousand different directions that I wanted to just scream at the thoughts to stop.

Imprinting wasn't something to take lightly, and I was well aware of what it meant. It meant that I was all Jake wanted, and as comforting as the fact was supposed to be it was the exact opposite. It wasn't like he liked me under his own free will, he liked me because of his wolf side. It didn't send a comforting factor through me, and I bit my lip hard. And if he had imprinted, then why in the hell was he still chasing after Bella?

I didn't know the answers, and part of me didn't really want to. Sighing and starting to hike through the woods, I wasn't sure where I was going. My conscious knew where I was going. Soon I found the breaking in the trees that started to look familiar, despite being in the same scenery for the past half an hour. The breaking revealed a small house, and I knew instantly as I looked at the layout that it was Sam and Emily's. Swallowing hard and forcing my feet to move up to the door, I pulled my fist back and knocked a few times. The loudness echoed around me, increasing the headache that had steadily began to grow. Emily came to the door a few seconds later, a confused and worried expression on her face. "Meg?"

"Hey Emily…can I come in?" I wasn't aware that my voice was wavering until that point, and it fully hit me. Emily gave me a nod, stepping aside and allowing me into the small but cozy home. I could hear Sam sitting in the living room, the television program loud enough for half of La Push to hear.

"Sam, turn it down! We've got company!" the television instantly turned down, and a smile came to my face despite the large headache and aching feelings. Sam emerged a moment later, a confused expression on his face as he looked at me. I was rarely around the pack unless Jacob was with me, with the exception of Embry and Quil.

"Hi Megs, what's up?" leaning against the counter casually and trying not to sound too worried, Sam gave me a bright smile. Emily smacked him in the stomach, recovering a small groan from herself as Sam placed a light kiss on her hands. Another small smile fell onto my face, fantasized images of what could be running around in my mind.

"Jake uh…Jake told me something today--"

"He told you about the imprinting?" a bright smile lit up Emily's face, and even beyond the scars she looked as beautiful as ever. Sam's face adorned with a smile as well, and I gave them a confused look.

"Wait, you guys knew?" my stomach did another nervous flip, and suddenly I felt alone in this whole ordeal. If everyone else in the pack knew, then it didn't keep my thoughts under control. There was no explanation for his obsession with Bella, and maybe he could find some loophole around the imprinting…

"I'm guessing you ran out of there? Come here and sit. We need to have a serious chat about this," Emily patted the seat next to her, and I reluctantly took up the offer. Sam sat on the other side of her, a nervous smile on his face. No doubt he thought he was invading on girl talk, but a guys input at this point was exactly what I needed. "So, why'd you run out? We all see the looks you give him."

"It doesn't feel real," the light mumble came out somewhat forced, but slowly picked up volume. "I like him, I do, but it's not like his feeling exist. It's the wolf side of him saying it. If he really even cared, he would've done this on his own. Not try to kiss Bella every chance he gets."

"Megs, it's not as easy at it seems." glancing over at Sam, I made sure to keep his gaze as he spoke. "Imprinting's difficult. Most of the time however, it's accepted. Jake didn't always imprint on you, he was just drawn into you. Around a few months ago when the whole transformation started to happen, he imprinted completely. By that time, Jacob was all ready hell bent on his crush on Bella…it's not easy for him Megs. He's stuck between letting you in or saving Bella from Edward."

Staring down and letting the words sink in, I felt my stomach clench again. "So it's a lost cause?" the weak smile brought Sam to give off one of his own.

"That part I can't tell you, Megs. That part you've got to find out from Jake."

----

Stupid.

That word summed me up so perfectly that I should've been the picture in the dictionary. Somebody give me a crown, I should be raising a banner while trumpets sound around me. That's how kings were treated, right? Letting out a groan and throwing the wrench across the room, listening as the ringing soothed my ears a bit. My cheeks were still flushed red, the embarrassment running through every part of me. Ignoring the grease on my arms, I stood up from the Rabbit and headed inside, slamming each and every door behind me that I could. Billy looked up at me in alarm, and his expression changed as soon as he seen my face. "I'm guessing you told her."

"And you should probably take it as she ran off as well," slamming my head against the wall, I let out a small groan as it cracked under pressure. Billy let out a sigh from in front of the television, and I could only guess that he was shaking his head at me.

"You couldn't keep it from her much longer," he mumbled out, and right now that wasn't the thing I needed to hear.

"I want it to be Bella," my thoughts slipped through my voice in a soft, confused whine. Billy looked at me skeptically, his knowing eyes burning into my back.

"Why do you want it to be Bella so bad?" I turned around, resting my head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. It took everything in me not to let the frustrated tears roll down my cheeks, and I took in a deep breath.

"Cause this whole…imprinting on one of best friends thing is just all too cliché for me. Bella…Bella's different. Bella makes everything clear, and it kills me that I'll never feel that way about her again…" the break in my voice sent Billy's eyebrow's soaring up, and he let out a sigh.

"Jake, you knew that Bella was going to spend her time with Edward, and you know she wants to be changed. Why would you put yourself through that? Personally, I think it's a good thing you imprinting," with that Billy was gone, and I was left alone to stare at the ceiling and try to mend my aching chest.

----

"Just go in," I mumbled to myself, staring at the Black's door and nearly holding my breath until the point of hurting. Shaking my head and getting out of the car, I headed up to the door. My entire body was shaking, and I wasn't even sure why I was doing this. After all, Jake didn't seem too happy that he imprinted on me. Knowing me, the urge to fix things was probably going to be a bad idea.

Pulling my hand back and knocking on the door a few times, the eerie sound of the quiet house consumed my thoughts. Billy wasn't home, he mostly watched sports all day. I heard footsteps coming towards the door, and I fought the urge to run back to the safe haven that was Emily and Sam. Jake gave me a surprised look, but opened the door and move aside for me to step in. "Where's Billy?"

"He's at Charlie's," to my surprise, his voice trembled with nervousness exactly like mine had. Looking at him, Jake gave me a weak smile and offered a hand out towards his couch. I gladly took up the offer, taking a seat with him right next to me.

"I'm sorry for running off earlier," I mumbled lightly, and Jake nodded a bit, biting at his lip. Masking his emotions well, Jake offered me a small smile.

"So uh…"

"I wanna try something," I said suddenly, causing Jake's eyebrows to raise up. The last time I had asked him that, I nearly got attacked by Paul in his wolf form. Letting out a small laugh, Jake placed his hands on his knees a bit.

"Okay, what's that--" pressing my lips against his, Jake was hesitant to return it. After a minute, Jake's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me into him with almost a crushing force as his lips worked feverishly against mine. Finally getting the gist of things, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. His thumbs drew small circles in my back. Pulling away somewhat breathless, Jake stared at me for a minute.

"That was uh…" before I could even get the swirling thoughts cleared up in my head, Jake's lips were on mine once again in a crushing blow. The thoughts instantly clouded up again as his fingers ran under the hem of my shift just lightly, and instantly it felt like the thoughts completely exploded. My fingers tugged lightly at Jake's short hair, and I could feel him smiling against my lips. Moving my arms from his neck, I lightly trailed them down his arms and stopped at his forearm. Pulling on my bottom lip a bit, I felt myself shiver against the intense heat that was now radiating off of him.

We were both vaguely aware of the door opening, but neither of us were willing to make that first move to pull away. "Hey Jake, are you ready to--HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL GUYS?!"

Jake instantly pulled away at Embry's voice, his eyes wide as the moon and panting from the lack of breath. "Uh…hi Embry…"

"Oh don't hi me, just what in the fuck's going on? I thought you were done with this imprinting bullshit?!"


	6. Scratching The Surface

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, nor do I claim to. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. This is cross-posted on another site under the name 'cityxlights'. I assure you that both accounts are mine!**

* * *

My breath caught in my throat, swirling there as hate filled eyes gazed upon Embry. His same blackening eyes stared back at me, fists clenched at his sides and muscles starting to ripple. The cloud that my mind had been induced into had completely passed over, and now all there was, was a sinking feeling in my stomach. It traveled throughout my body like an electric shock, and I felt more drained than ever. However, I knew what was going to happen, just by the way Embry's eyes stared at me and the way his body was all ready reacting. Everything on him was trembling from head to toe, his jaw clenched and a snarl held into the confinements of his throat. "Embry, not her--"

"Oh stop being such a little boy and be a man for once!" the snarl ripped through his voice, and before I knew what was even happening he had morphed, snarling with fangs barred at me. Megs looked bewildered, and as his gaze turned on her something swirled in my stomach, sending a message to my brain as I morphed. Growling, I stepped in front of her and ducked my head a bit, ears flat against my head as a snarl ran through me as well. Embry lashed out, my eager moves greeting him. Before long, everything was just a flash of blurred fur, claws and teeth slashing whatever they could as nothing but snarls ran out.

"Guys, guys stop!" that sentence sent everything into antagonizing slow motion. Megs reached her arm in between us. Red filled my vision. Embry stopped, but my rage was too great to. My gigantic paw reached out, slashing at the first thing in it's reach. Megs jumped back, a loud scream erupting from her throat. A new color of red filled my vision, almost tinted brown as everything stopped. Three large gashes were running down Megs arm, flowing to the floor and splattering in little droplets.

Pushing past Embry, I ran as fast as my paws would allow me. I threw caution to the wind, not particularly giving a damn if I exposed every secret that La Push was hiding. The forest began to go by in a blur, and an antagonizing howl ripped past my lips as I ran. My limbs were beginning to ache with fire, telling me to stop and take a breather. However, I didn't know these words. All I knew was pain. Pain and running away from that of which I caused.

Once the forest fell away and I found myself miles from home, I collapsed on a cliff and curled into a ball. Whimpers escaped my throat, everything in me aching with the realization of what I had done. I couldn't go back. Not after that.

The chilly breeze ruffled through my fur, and for once I was pissed off beyond belief that I couldn't care about it because of my fire like temperature. I wanted to feel the freezing cold, hell maybe it'd be best if I froze up here, like a werewolf popsicle. Nobody would miss me, I mean maybe this was better. I wouldn't have to deal with imprinting, and maybe in my mind I could give myself the small hope and promise that Bella and I were together. Edward never existed, and the day she moved into Forks was the day it all collided in a perfect little mesh…

----

It felt like a grenade had gone off, and like the house had tumbled down. I couldn't feel the blood gushing from my arm, nor did I care. My eyes were fixated on the door that Jacob had run out of, the rapid pounding of my heart echoing around in my head. I was vaguely aware of the sticky substance running down my fingers and staining Billy's wooden floor below. My head was starting to spin, my legs starting to shake and my arm long past fallen asleep from hanging in its position.

And then just like that, firm hands were on my shoulders, forcing me down into a chair and grabbing my arm. I was aware of the person's voice, but none of the words registered. They sounded all wrong, the syllables running together like a foreign language. My eyes didn't move from the door once, not even when the antiseptic hit my arm and a stronger burning sensation flooded my whole arm, almost to the point of numbing it. "I think she's in shock, Sam what do we do?!"

His name brought everything into retrospective, and my eyes fixated away from the door, towards the leader of the pack. The man that had helped me merely a few hours ago, my stomach twisting now that I had been brought back to reality. Stealing a glance at my arm, I felt the burning in my throat start up. I wasn't squeamish to the blood, but rather the scars that now decorated my arm, bright red and alerting. The burning sensation finally reached my senses, and a strangled whimper escaped my lips. My breathing came out in ragged gasps, and it felt like everything was swirling again.

"Meg, are you okay?" I wanted to lash out at Sam and ask him if he was stupid for asking a question like that. Did I look even remotely okay?! My arm had three perfect scars on it now, and he was going to ask me if I was okay?! Of course I wasn't okay! "Megs?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" the force of my words knocked the air out of my chest again, and for a second I had no desire to pull more in. My head was pounding, my arm aching, and every part of me feeling like I had just gone through a war. Finally pulling more in, I held it until my chest ached, begging me to release it and give it a new supply.

Gauze was wrapped around the wound, protecting it from the outside elements as the burning started to wear off. My arm had been wiped clean of the sticky substance, and I hesitantly lifted my hands to my face. The cool sensation of them was a relief to my seemingly burning forehead. Sobs were choked back into their depths, forced to stay there until I was completely alone.

After all, I wasn't even positive of why they were there; the situation or the fact that Jacob was gone and nobody had even bothered to go look for him.

"Megs, you're going to be fine. Okay?" a small nod would have to please Quil who was drilling me for reinforcement right now. My mind was completely focused on Jacob's reaction, and it left an unsettled feeling in my stomach. I didn't trust my voice nor my legs, so I simply sat there motionless.

----

The cold snow bashed at my face, the crystals freezing on my eyelashes and making me blink them back to clear my vision. My warm fur was my new personal hell, just wanting to freeze all ready for what I had done. I wasn't positive how long I had been up in this snow, but I knew it wasn't nearly enough. Nobody came to look for me, and part of me expected that. I would probably be outcasted, the situation different from Sam's. If not that, the fact that I could've exposed us all would be enough reason to exile me from the pack…

_Jacob, is that you? _The sudden voice in my head startled me, and I let out a small howl. Why couldn't they just leave me up here to freeze?

_Just go away Sam, I don't want to talk to anyone._ I could hear the paws hitting the ground just a few feet away, and it felt like I was awaiting for my impending doom. I was hoping he was just here to tell me of my banishment, then be back on his merry way back to La Push. There was no room for company up on this barren rock filled land.

_Well I'm talking to you, and dammit Jacob, you're going to listen._ The demand in his voice made me wince, and like a clock I had my head bowed, waiting for Sam to show his face. I didn't have to wait long, a few seconds later he had bounded into the snow.

_I don't want to listen. I hurt Megs and probably exposed La Push to everyone. Just exile me and get it over with. Incase you didn't notice, I'm not in the mood for company. _

_Jacob, just cool down, okay? What is sitting out here really proving? It's just making you look like a scared little puppy, tucking your tail in between your legs and running away from your problems._

_My problems!? I probably just scared the shit out of her! I left her SCARRED! I'd say it's BOTH of our problems, and that I'll handle them whatever way I want to!_

_Will you just calm the hell down?! She's not even angry, and she's fine. She just misses--_

_Don't you even dare tell me that she misses me. I haven't even been gone that long, and she shouldn't miss me._

_Jacob, it's been a MONTH. Billy's worried sick, along with the rest of us. Just come home and face it, wouldn't that be better? _

_No, I prefer to wallow in my own personal misery, thank you._

_Jacob, you're coming back with me. _

_Fuck you._

----

I gazed down at the new scars that had formed on my arm. They healed to the extent of no longer needing a bandage on them, and my fingers lightly traced over the ragged shapes. Jacob still hadn't come home, and it'd been a month. I tried to occupy my time in the store with Quil and Embry, all anger towards him sucked away during the fight. "He's going to come back, you know."

A small nod was all I offered Embry, returning my gaze to the floor and crossing my arms across my chest. I had become a fan of holding my breath, staring at the door, and crushing my own self in my hopes. It wasn't a feeling that I even loved a little bit.

It wasn't like Jake had never left before, but this was different. When he had left before, I always had a time frame of when he would come back, and he would always be back at that time. Sitting here inside the store, watching out the door and watching out my window at night weren't time frames; they were pushing my limits to loosing my mind to insanity. Sam told me not to worry about it, that he had spoken to Jake earlier on in the week, and that he was going to come home soon. The small betrayed look in his eyes gave off that he was lying, and I started to fear the worse; Jake wasn't coming home.

I didn't care if Jake didn't want to try the whole dating thing out, and I could easily take back the kiss and forget about it if he wanted. That was something I could handle. What I couldn't handle however, was Jake completely walking out of our friendship. That was something I valued more than a relationship with him.

Getting up from the chair that was falling apart, I headed over to the shelves. I started stacking them robotically, deciding to help the store out since its' employees never did any real work. Every action was did without thought, the cans being placed with careful caution. I faintly heard the door open, and out of hopeful reactions I peered past the edge of the wide shelf. Out of surprise, I nearly dropped the can that was in my hand.

Swiftly stepping around the box and to Jacob, I hugged him tightly. However to my displeasure, he didn't bother to wrap around my waist like he used to. He stood motionless underneath me, holding his breath. Pulling away, I gave him a confused look that he returned with a stony one of his own.

"I'm leaving."


	7. Punching The Hand That Feeds

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Twilight or anything familiar. I only own the Plot/OC's. This is cross-posted on another site under 'cityxlights'. I assure you that both accounts are mine!**

**

* * *

**

"What? Jake no…no you're not leaving!" shaking my head back and forth frantically to emphasis my point, Jake just simply stared me down. His face was set again, and it reminded me of when he first joined in with Sam.

"I'm leaving, Megs." his voice was torn, like this wasn't really what he wanted. My arm held a dull ache that spread throughout me, driving me insane and ready to explode. Shaking my head more, I watched as he turned and walked out into the brisk La Push air, me running after him. I tripped a few times, quickly catching myself each time, the fear of loosing Jacob driving me more than anything. Grabbing a rock from the ground, I tossed it at him, successfully hitting him in the back. Pausing and turning around, he raised an eyebrow at me. "Really, you're throwing rocks now?"

"This is impossible and you know it. It's crazy even! Why are you doing this?!" the words all came out in a jumbled rush, pleas through each one, hoping to change his mind. Jake looked at me with torn eyes, a small sigh escaping through his lips.

"Look what I did to you, Megs. I'm not about to let it happen again. I'm a monster," those words sent my stomach lurching forward, causing me to breathe deep through my nose to keep it down.

"How many times do I have to tell you you're not a monster, until you get it?!" pounding my fists against my legs like I was a two-year-old, I studied his reaction. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes, my heart pounding in my head as I tried desperately to think of a way to get him to stay. "If you walk away from me right now Jacob Black, you walk away on our friendship. I'll pack all my crap up the moment you walk away, and I'll place myself on the first flight back east."

That got his attention, and Jake stiffened up as he looked at me. "Don't make this harder on me, Megs."

"I swear I'll do it Jake," my jaw set and Jake's eyes fell on me. Something was hidden deep within them, and I felt like I was back in the meadow again, trying to find his secret out for the first time. His eyes looked as if they held thorns in them, his shoulders slacked and a hopeless look on his face. All that I could think of was the first time he had referred to himself as a monster, and it ended with me trying to literally slap some sense into him, resulting in just breaking my hand.

"Then do what you have to. I have to do what I have to," his voice was drained of all energy and care, causing my stomach to clench in a painful way once more. It was starting to become more difficult to pull in breaths, and they were coming out in short, panicked gasps. Jake swallowed hard, turned, and began to walk away towards Billy's house. My mind reeled, trying to determine how to get him to stay. After all, it was absurd that he was leaving because of an accident.

I needed to find someone who knew Jacob better than himself and me, and as much as I hated to admit it I knew the person I had to go to. Running for my car, I climbed in, making sure to slam the door behind me. Cranking the engine, I gave off a sigh of panicked relief, glad that it decided to start in my time of need. I backed out, flooring it down the roads and onto the main highway, pushing the limits of every speed limit they had. The sign that said 'Welcome To Forks' came into view quicker than I would've liked, but I knew I had to act fast.

----

Coughing and trying to clear the dust away with my arms, I rubbed at my eyes that now stung. Megs car disappeared rather quickly in the dim light, and I looked towards Billy's. Leaving would kill Jacob and Megs both, so what in the hell was he thinking?!

As I jogged towards the Black's household, I felt a small ping of guilt hit my stomach. If I wouldn't have started this petty feud, Megs wouldn't be scarred and Jake would be staying. Everything ultimately came down on me, and now the guilt was weighing in like a stone upon my broad shoulder blades. My stomach turned uneasily as I thought of the tongue lashing I had received from Sam, and I heaved a bit. He made sure to remind me that I was nothing but a dog, and that I needed to learn my place, especially when I knew that Jake had imprinted. Something in me just wanted to drive him wild though, make him tell Megs so he'd stop trying to change his feelings. We all knew it was a lost cause, but Jake was stubborn and believed what he wanted to. After all, imprinting was just a legend to him until it actually happened.

It wasn't like he seen Megs the first day she moved here and instantly fell in love. No, at that time everything had been simple; we were all just ourselves, laughing at the silly legends we were told. Then everything started to change. As soon as Jacob hit the transformation, it was all over for him. His eyes fell on Megs, and it was all downhill from there. Jacob couldn't face the facts of the situation, that Bella was no longer his object of affection, his lost cause. Megs consumed everything he did, and as much as he tried to hide it he couldn't. Not from the pack at least. Sam told us to back off, give him time to adjust.

Well, I was never one for listening. I did it to an extent, but I wasn't blind to the situation that had occurred in the garage. Now that I had freaked out and tried pushing Jake into his growing feelings, I felt more guilty than ever.

Pushing Billy's door back and watching as the motion threatened to bring the house down. I heard arguing from the living room, and I scampered to see Billy's angry expression and Jacob's torn one. "Jake."

His head whipped around to look at me, his eyes filled with more hurt than ever as he snatched his duffel bag up, running towards the garage with me on his trail. I slammed the door shut, leaning back against it as he hurried to his motorcycle. "Jake stop it!"

"Get the hell out of my way, Embry!" his voice didn't sound anger however, just full of hopelessness and hurt. I pressed myself against the door, glaring at him more and refusing to move as tears built up behind his eyes.

"We both know you don't want to be doing this! So why are you?!" my voice came out as a demanded bark, and Jake let out a sigh as he dropped his duffel bag.

"I want to fall in love on my own, I want to be normal." the sadness in his voice caused me to swallow hard and I gently grabbed onto his shoulders. He looked up at me, his black eyes holding back the waterfall that wanted to break loose.

"Jake, isn't it a little too late for normal?" I was intended to make that statement serious, but when a small smile broke out on Jacob's face I wasn't about to correct his assumptions. "Now stick around. This is stupid."

----

I hit the breaks at the end of the long, woven driveway. The woods had long since ended, and I was in a perfectly groomed meadow, the Cullen's house resting in all of its beauty. The only way I found my way here was distinct memory of driving up the roads with Jake and Bella, sitting in the back of her rigged truck and grimacing the whole time they made eyes.

Trying to swallow back my anger and pull back the frown on my face, I tried to remind myself of the reason why I was really here. I wouldn't make peace with Bella on a normal basis, not after everything with Jake. However, I was willing to set anger aside if she could get Jake to stay in La Push. I had past the point of desperation long ago.

Slamming my car door and running as fast as I could towards the house, I was vaguely aware that there was a good chance I had just wasted my time. Bella and I had never been on good terms, each of us mostly putting up a front whenever Jacob was around. Now, standing here on the Cullen's doorstep and pounding my fists into the door, I debated on whether or not I was being foolish. If Jake wanted to leave, shouldn't it be his decision?

My thoughts were broken by the door being thrust open, Bella looking at me with a somewhat blank expression. Edward was behind her a bit in the living room, and from the icy glare he was giving me I could only guess my mind had been read. "I can't help you, Magdalena."

"What do you mean you can't help me?! Jake's your friend as well, isn't he?! Don't you care if he leaves or not?!" the hysterics in my voice made my cringe, and as I stared at Bella's not caring expression I wanted to let loose a scream.

"I'm not controlling him. He'll do what he wants," with a shrug, she started to close the door. Everything in me started to boil, and I brought my fist back. Driving it into the side of her face, I instantly backed away from the scene as each of the Cullen's rushed over to her. Jumping in my car and spinning the tires as I stepped on the gas, the forest engulfed me in a sort of safety blanket.

I wasn't positive as to why I punched Bella, but by that point I had been seeing red for a while. It was one thing if she wanted to let Jake do things on his own, but to not even care and try to help him? I shook my head, letting up on the steering wheel as my knuckles started to turn white. For a minute I wondered if this was what it felt like to Jake, to be so out of control that you didn't think about what you were going to do.

For the briefest moment I wondered just when the Cullen's had gotten back into town, or if I had heard it around the tribe. I couldn't make sense of the conversations that were blurring in my head, but one thing stood out; Quil had told me about them returning shortly after the imprinting conversation.

Somewhere between that thought, something hit me. Bella wasn't coming around anymore, Edward was back. Jacob was upset, and I was his momentary distraction. Once he lashed out, I became his new problem, no longer a distraction. Biting my lip and slowing my speed, I all but crawled back onto the safe haven that rested inside the reservation.

If it was in any way possible, I felt worse than I had before. The presence of Jake had left the reservation, the days events replaying in my mind as I parked in my usual space. I headed into my home, walking up the stairs and to my room. Crawling under the cold covers of my bed, I pulled them up to my shoulders and turned onto my side. Squeezing my eyes shut, I willed the days events away and tried to ease myself into a slumber where everything was back to normal.

----

I woke up with a start early in the morning, my dreamless slumber broken up. However, as soon as I managed to break myself out of my sleep like daze, I realized was too warm. An arm was draped around my waist, and a soft snoring noise came from the pillow beside my head. Quickly spinning out of the person's grasp and preparing myself to scream, I came face to face with Jake. The scream instantly fell from my throat, and I felt more confused than ever.

Reaching my hand out, I poked Jake's nose, watching his face scrunch up before I pulled my hand back to my side. His eyes opened, and he yawned while giving me a sheepish look. "Who let you up here?"

"Rachel," he gave me a small smile at the mention of my step-mom's name. I rolled my eyes, making to get up from the bed that he mostly filled. Jake effortlessly reached out, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me back into him. I struggled for a second, then gave up as Jake's face nuzzled into my shoulder blade. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Doesn't give you an excuse to be in my bed," I mumbled half-heartedly, still not knowing whether or not I should be believing him. Jacob had been so up and down the past few days that he made it hard to. However, his light snores erupted from behind my shoulder, sending a small rumble through my back and I let out a sigh. Nuzzling my face back into my pillow, I relaxed into the heat that radiated off of him and shut my eyes.

I didn't have the heart to wake Jacob up whenever he fell asleep, with the exception of a few times. He looked too serene and innocent to be woken up, and it gave you that déjà vu of saying 'aw' nearly every time.

To be honest, I hated it. It was nearly impossible to say no or be mad at him, even in situations like this.


	8. Coming To Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from twilight, any lyrics, or anything that looks remotely familiar. They are property of themselves. I only own the plot/OC's. This is cross-posted at another site under the name 'cityxlights'. Both accounts are mine.**

**

* * *

**I woke up a few hours later with my head in Jake's chest, my arm struggling to keep a grip on his rather large frame. It felt entirely too warm, and I quickly came to the realization that I was entirely too cold. I curled closer to him, pressing my freezing face to his warm chest even more, squeezing my eyes shut and letting out a shuttering sigh.

Jake shifted slightly, letting out a low hiss when he processed my temperature. "Megs, you're freezing."

His groggy voice took a second for me to process, registering the lower pitch. I said nothing, not even objecting when he pulled me closer. "Are you okay?"

Opening my mouth to speak, my stomach gave an unnerving clench. Jake quickly let me out of his arms the moment I moved, and I made a mad dash for the bathroom. For once nobody was in it, leaving me free to slam it behind me. I took a few deep breaths, leaning against the sink and trying to prevent myself from emptying the contents of my stomach and making a mess. A small knock came on the door, and I glanced up as I let out a quiet groan. "Megs, can I come in?"

Managing to say a small 'yes', the door opened up right away and Jake stepped inside. The door was shut behind him, and he reached around me to grab a washcloth. Lightly guiding me to the bathtub, he sat me down on the edge of the porcelain object as he turned back around. Hitting the hot water handle, he made sure the washcloth was soaked the whole way through before turning it back off. Turning to me, he lightly held it up to my face as I let out a small groan of relief. "Just use that for a few minutes, okay?"

Giving him a small nod, I held it up to the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes and tried to concentrate on the warmth instead of the ocean inside my stomach. I heard the cupboard open up, and a few seconds later I felt a glass object being placed into my mouth. It was removed a few minutes later, and Jake made a small sound that I couldn't decipher well. My head was starting to throb, and I was somewhat relieved when the washcloth was gently taken from my hands. A few pills were placed in my hand along with a glass of water, "You're burning up."

Quickly taking the pills, I winced as they settled uncomfortably in my stomach. Jake effortless lifted me up, carrying my back to my room and laying me under the covers. The warmth from a few hours ago still rested comfortable inside the confinements of the cotton. Glancing up from the pillow, I gave Jake a curious look. "You're not staying?"

He seemed torn for a minute, then pulled the covers back once more. I eagerly curled up to him, welcoming the heat that sent an involuntary shiver throughout me.

----

"Meggie, wake up. I need to check your temp," groaning and realizing that my warmth was gone, I opened my eyes and reluctantly opened my mouth. Jake gave me a small smile at my actions, quickly taking my temperature and looking somewhat relieved. "It's gone down a lot."

"Mm that's great. Now get back here," I groaned, my voice heavy with sleep as Jake chuckled.

"Maybe I don't want to, ever think of that? But in all seriousness, I can't stay. Billy's probably wondering where I am," with that he leaned down, kissing my cheek softly. Tightening the blankets around me, he gave me a faint smile. "I'll check back in a little bit, okay? Just get some rest."

With that, I listened as his footsteps echoed out of my room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

----

"Where were you all night?"

Dropping a small bag of clothing on the floor, I looked up at Billy with stunned eyes. Never once had he questioned me about where I was, and now that his stony eyes gazed at me I was torn between lying and telling the truth. After all, he would find out eventually. Sighing and running a hand through my hair, I yawned a bit. "Just a late night with the pack."

Billy's eyes flashed to me, and I bit down on my lip a bit. Brushing past him and heading for my door, his keen voice stopped me. "You know, you can't fight this imprinting thing forever."

Shaking my head a bit and heading into my room, I gently shut my door behind me. Tugging at my hair, I laid down in my small bed and curled myself into a ball. As much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to not want to fight the imprintation anymore.

I closed my eyes, trying my hardest not to focus on my thoughts. This whole werewolf thing was the biggest change for me, and I hated it every time I morphed. I hated feeling like I was in love, except never remembering doing it. It was an action that normal people got to experience, well everyone but me. Letting out a sigh and realizing that I had done the exact thing I had been trying to avoid, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. It was dented in spots, small droplets of rain falling from them when it down poured. The house could barley stand on its foundations, and I doubt that my induced rage would help that situation. It left me with a guilty, bitter taste in my mouth.

Sighing and getting up, I headed back into the living room where Billy was enjoying the game on our rather small television. Whenever the team did something wrong he would wince, leaving me to smile a bit when he swore underneath his breath. Laying down on the couch, Billy snapped his attention to me. "I expected you to be in your room for a while."

"I was with Meg last night," I mumbled quietly, my stomach bubbling a bit at the mere mention of her name. I kept the groan hidden behind my teeth and behind my tongue, causing Billy to laugh a bit.

"I assumed that, you know. I'm not as stupid as play sometimes." he left it at that, leaving a wide gap for me to fill if I wanted to talk about my feelings. I wasn't a chick, and it wasn't something that interested me. Instead I opted to shut my eyes and let the game lull me to sleep.

----

Waking up with a start, I realized I was drenched in a cold sweat. Slowly getting out from underneath the covers, I headed into the bathroom. Quickly taking my temperature, a small smile came to my face when I realized I was back to normal, and I opted for a quick shower.

Heading out into the somewhat chilly La Push air, I walked a little ways to the store. Quil looked up from the porch lazily, giving me a grin and nearly tackled me into the ground. I laughed at him, shoving his shoulder to get him off of me. Quil happily jumped up, going back to his previous state like nothing had even happened. I shook my head at him, leaning up against the building. Observing my shoe for any minor imperfections, I watched as a pair of simple white sneakers stepped into my vision. Trailing my eyes up the length of the strangers body, I gave a small smile towards Jacob. He grinned back at me, kissing my forehead softly. "Feeling better?"

"Much, thanks." I gave him a reassuring grin to tell him I wasn't lying, and I was greeted with our positions being switched. Jacob pulled me into him comfortably, leaning up against the building as I rested my head against his chest.

"It's no problem, you know. It's what fri…friends do. Wanna ride?" I looked up at him, backing away so that he could stand up straight. A small pain was in his eyes, and it sounded like he had choked on the words friends. I gave him a wordless nod, and his gigantic hand wrapped around my much smaller one. He led me swiftly to his garage, his somewhat banged up dirt bike inside of it. Climbing on and handing me the extra helmet, he gave me a sly grin.

"Is this even made for two people?!" I yelled above the roar of his engine, and he simply laughed at me, nodding his head for me to get on. Climbing on behind him, I wrapped my arms securely around his waist as he took off, heading off of the reservation in a matter of minutes. Biting at my lip, I watched at the trees that passed by at Jacob's past the speed limit driving. A Volvo came into view, and Jacob instantly hit the break, turning the bike and nearly sending both of us flying off. He took his helmet off, clutching it hard as he got off. Setting the bike gently on the ground, he glanced over at me as I took my own off. Edward got out of the car, slamming it behind him as a bruised up Bella stepped out of the passenger seat.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cullen?!" Jacob snarled out, his fists clenching at his sides enough for his veins to pop out more, then disappear as he let up. Edward's eyes were flashing equal anger, stepping right up in Jacob's face.

"I want to know just what in the hell your little girlfriend was thinking punching Bella in the face!" his normally quiet and calm voice went up a few notches, coated with anger. Jacob's anger instantly dropped, looking from Bella's face to me in shock. I gave him an innocent shrug, looking at the sky and trying to admire everything but the scene around me. "Oh don't act all innocent!"

A snarl ripped through Jake's lips, and I quickly stepped up to his side, keeping a close eye on every reaction he had. "She wouldn't help me keep Jake here. I did what I did out of impulse. It's not like I broke anything, she's fine."

"She's fine?! She's got a bruise the size of Canada on her face!" Edward stepped a bit closer to me as I tilted my head to the side, acting like I was really contemplating my actions. Something must've snapped in Jake, because before I knew it Edward was being shoved out of my face and Jake was standing in front of me. Everything in his body quivered, and I quickly stepped in between the two boys.

"Jake's he's not worth it," I said lowly, keeping my gaze on Edward as my hand gripped Jake's. His tightened painfully on mine, and I swallowed hard, starting to pull him away from the scene. "Jake, come on. The leech isn't worth it."

A small snarl rose up in Edward's throat, and Jake glared at him over his shoulder. His muscles were still quivering, but it was so slight that it wouldn't be noticeable. Once Edward had reluctantly driven away, I glanced up at Jake. "Can you let up a bit? You're going to crush my hand."

Jake's eyes instantly changed from anger to shock, quickly releasing my hand and giving me an upset smile. "Sorry, it didn't even register…Hey, come with me." just like that my hand was back in his, and he was leading me through the woods, the bike abandoned just at the edge.

We stopped at a small waterfall type thing, and Jake took a seat by the miniature pond. I raised my eyebrow at him, but I followed his actions and smile a bit. "You did a number on Bella."

Glancing up, I checked to range his emotions. To my surprise, he didn't look upset in the least bit. He actually looked…proud. I raised my eyebrow but said nothing, lightly kicking my foot against the rock I was sitting on. Jake turned to look at me, biting hip lip a bit. He scooted up a bit, resting his forehead against mine and searching my eyes. I bit down on my own lip, and Jake took in a deep breath. "Megs…I don't want to fight the imprinting anymore."

I looked at him stunned, and before I could even comprehend anything, Jake's lips were on mine. Unlike every other kiss we had, this one held so much more meaning as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Jake took that as his own personal cue, and suddenly his lips were moving even more feverishly and urgently against mine. My fingers trailed along his much too tight shirt, and he let out a smile against my lips. I pulled back from him, causing him to let out a light groan.

"You screw up, and I kick your ass wolf boy." he let out an amused chuckle, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You can sure as hell try!"


	9. Imperfection Is Perfection

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anybody from Twilight, and I only own the OC's/Plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. This is cross-posted at another site underneath 'cityxlights', both accounts are mine.**

**

* * *

**Clouds swarmed in an uncomfortable overcast, the rain holding off for the time being. However, with the way the clouds swirled I could only guess that it wouldn't be long until they opened up and released the liquid that was weighing them down. The branches crackled underneath the none too quiet footsteps, the trees blowing in the breeze and smacking their branches together almost angrily. It should've been snowing by now, and their bare branches seemed to protest the act that hadn't happened yet. The forest was dimly lit, even with the bare branches not being able to protest the sunlight.

The chilly wind whipped around, causing me to shiver and pull my jacket even closer. My cheeks were most likely wind burned by now, my teeth chattering slightly as I involuntarily shivered. My jacket barley kept the wind off of me, and the holes in my jeans allowed the furious wind to enter, chilling me each time it blew. However, my hand felt like it was on fire, and at times I felt like I was just waiting for the smell of a bonfire to hit my senses. I knew it was an absurd reaction, but at times I wondered how it never hit me. His grip was strong on my hand, but at the same time held that same small space that allowed our palms to be separated.

As I glanced down at our interlaced fingers, I realized just how wrong we looked compared to any other couple. My pale complexion gripped at his russet brown, my black painted fingernails making it look even more obscene. My hand was always cooler than his, and each time he gripped it I felt like a flame had been started between the two of us. His thumb always managed to find a ring on one of my fingers, and whenever he could he would play with it. Sometimes I questioned if his temperature would melt the steel, but it never occurred. I was sure that I was thinking too much into things, over thinking the possibilities.

"Will you stop spacing out? You've been doing that a lot lately," Jake's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, giving my scorching hand another small squeeze. I gave him a weak smile, watching as the clearing opened up and led to Emily's place. Biting at my lip, I followed behind Jacob up the stairs and into the house, feeling my breath catch as the nerves fluttered through me. Lately it had been occurring a lot, even though I was so used to being around all of them. It wasn't the fact that I was with Jake that bugged me; it was the fact that we looked so wrong compared to Emily and Sam.

Although we did have one thing in common that was much more evident on my arm than her face; the scratches that decorated us. They were like tattoos that reminded us of just what a bad romance we had.

Jacob pulled me eagerly into his lap, causing the chair to creak unsteadily underneath us. He seemed to be packing on more muscle every day, and I was starting to wonder if he was taking steroids. Even though I knew it was a wolf thing, it just seemed absurd that he could pack on that much muscle within a week. He moved ever so slightly, and I was sure the chair was going to collapse.

Pulling my gaze and thoughts away from the opposing threat, I glanced over at Sam and Emily. She was rested in his lap, her face snuggled into Sam's neck as his arms rested protectively around her waist. Nothing separated them, except for the scars on Emily's face. They looked like they belonged together, and I felt that small amount of sadness bubble up in me.

Everyone crowded around the small television in Emily's living room. Some horror flick was playing out across the screen, and every few seconds Embry was making a comment about how bad Hollywood stretched the truth about werewolves. Jacob was sprawled out with his head in my lap, laughing at his antics and throwing his own comments in every once in a while. My hands moved through his hair somewhat mechanically, their voices tuned down to a slow drone as I spaced out again.

"Meg," Jake whispered lightly, moving from my legs. The drastic change in temperature instantly brought me out of my trance, and I gave him a weak smile as he led me away from the movie night that was turning to chaos. Popcorn was flying everywhere, Quil and Embry engaging themselves in a full on war despite the pissed off look from Paul and Sam.

The cool wind smacked against my face again, and I let out an involuntary shiver. Jake wrapped his arm around me, and that instant warm feeling I got around him came flooding back. He led me away from the party that would continue without us, and before I could even comprehend nor care, we were in front of my house. I gave him a curious look, and the adoration in his eyes made my stomach flip with a small amount of hope. He placed a small kiss on my cheek, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You okay? You're looking really pale again."

I let out a small scoff, "Compared to everyone here I'm pale."

Jake let out a small groan, placing his forehead against the top of my head and placing a small kiss there. "You've got to stop worrying about that. It doesn't matter how you look to me." I scoffed a little, uncrossing my arms and reluctantly wrapping them around his waist. He smiled against my hair, pressing another kiss and pulling away slightly. "If you don't care that I'm a monster, than I don't care that you're pale."

I glared at him a bit as he started to look away, and I unlaced my own fingers, grabbing his chin and made him look at me. "You're not a monster dammit, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"As many times as I have to tell you not to worry how you look," he placed a kiss against my lips, leaning me back into the fragile frame working of my own house. I smiled a bit into it, letting out a small laugh when he lightly tugged on my bottom lip. "I should go before your step-mom kicks me off the porch."

"Let her. Jake…If you wouldn't have imprinted, would you have done anything?" my unsure eyes snapped up to his confused ones, and he gave me a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes though, and that made my stomach drop a bit.

"I think childish feelings were there before the imprinting, yeah." his answer seemed like a confusing circle to me, and it made my stomach hit rock bottom as he pulled away. Jake placed another quick kiss against my lips and gave me a small smile as he pulled away. "Night."

I nodded a bit to him, waiting until he walked a good distance away before slipping into the confinements of my warm house. It was mostly dark, save the flashing images on the television screen in the living room. I quickly made my way up the staircase undetected, trying to breathe through the conversation that had just occurred. I silently shut the door to my room, barley making it to my bed in time to collapse.

It felt like I couldn't breathe, and instinctively I wrapped my arms around my stomach, pulling in as deep of breaths as I could. It felt like I wasn't even attempting it, and I let out a small groan. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to will away the undecided words from the conversation.

---Six Months Later---

"Dammit!" I mumbled underneath my breath, unsuccessfully wrapping the present evenly. Quil raised his eyebrow up at me, bounding over to see what the whole fuss was about. The gold wrapping paper held edges that were far from crisp, and one triangle extended longer than the other. I crossed my arms, glaring at the present in distaste.

"What'd you get him?!" Quil asked eagerly, reaching for the glittering object. I smacked his hand, scooping up the box and cradling it to my chest. He glared at me, reaching again as I quickly spun and grinned victoriously as he smacked into the floor.

"Whoa, what did you do to him?" Jake's voice sounded at the door, and I quickly stashed the gift underneath the counter. He stepped around Quil easily, pulling me into him and grinning at the face that Quil made.

"Take the lovey-dovey crap outside!" he grumbled, scooting around on his bottom until he reached the chair on the other side of the room. I raised my eyebrow, a grin growing on my face.

"Got worms, Quil?" his face dropped, a stony glare set towards me as Jake held himself up by the wall, his laughter echoing around the entire store. I grinned and ducked under the counter as an object went soaring past my head and into Jake. He picked it up, flinging it back at Quil as I tried my hardest not to laugh at their bickering. "STOP! I feel like I'm in a hole!"

Pulling myself up, I easily dodged another object and chuckled. Jake pulled me back into him, glaring at Quil over my head. I smiled a bit, laughing when Quil made an over dramatic exit. "And what do I owe your presence, Jacob?"

"You're coming over for the party tonight, right?" he asked, biting on his lip like he always did whenever he got nervous or mad. I nodded, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "What'd you get me?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "What are you, five?"

"Stop rolling your eyes. You make me think you're really mad," he placed a quick kiss on my forehead, grinning as I pulled a face. I lightly pushed away from him, pointing towards the door as a few more customers came in.

"Out, unless you don't want me at your party!" he grinned at me, scampering out as I leaned against the counter and pulled the medium sized out box out from underneath the counter.

----

The sounds flooding from the Black's house could be heard for a mile, and as I walked up to the house I felt fairly embarrassed. Sam and Paul lounged around outside, and if I peaked around them I could see that there was nearly no room in the rather small house for all of us. Quil and Embry were at his side like usual, and Seth was eagerly chatting it up with Jake. I smiled a bit, nodding to the two on the porch before heading in.

I weaved in between a few people, feeling fairly small underneath the muscle structure of the wolves. Making sure to drop the present off at the table over flowing with them, I finally made my way to Jake. I placed my hands over his eyes, and he let out a loud laugh. "It's about damn time you showed up!"

"Well excuse me!" I half pouted, walking around the front of the couch and taking a seat on his lap. He let out a laugh again, kissing my cheek rather noisily much to my distaste. Jake was more than eager to wrap a strong arm around me while he shouted above the crowd for his presents. I rolled my eyes a bit, lightly flicking him in the cheek and laughing. "You're so damn eager."

"Hey!" his hand instinctively reached up to rub his cheek as he pouted, "NO HURTING THE BIRTHDAY BOY!"

I rolled my eyes, getting off of his lap and leaning against the wall so that he could open everything. Paul was more than eager to go first, grinning rather wolfishly as he handed over the small silver box. Jacob opened it with caution, sniffing at the box first. He pulled at the silver wrapping paper slowly, sliding his finger underneath the small rip and opening the box with the same amount of caution. His noise crinkled up and he sent a glare Paul's way, holding up a plastic set of vampire teeth from a Halloween store. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Oh come on sweet cheeks! Their in place of the leeches girlfriend that couldn't show up!" Paul was holding himself up by the wall, laughing hard as I watched something change in Jake's face. Taking a quick count of the room, I realized that it was true; Bella hadn't showed up. I gave Paul a tight smile, hoping he got the message that it wasn't that funny. After all, I could only guess that I was the one responsible for her not showing up. He opened the rest of the presents one by one, and I silently breathed a sigh of relief that nobody had grabbed mine off the table yet. By the time he had gotten through the presents, he had a brand new pair of sneakers, faux vampire teeth, a collar (from Embry as he shot us a grin), a few shirts, a basket of muffins from Emily, and some money. The party had rapidly cleared out by the time he had opened all the cards, and I held my breath as I stood in front of the present table, hiding mine from view. Everyone cleared out by ten, and I watched as Billy pushed himself to his room, mumbling something about getting a bag.

"So where's yours?" Jake asked playfully, getting up from the couch, a papier-mâché crown placed on his head.

"Maybe I didn't get you anything," I said playfully back, and he quickly reached around me in one swift motion as I pouted a bit. He shook the gold box, hearing the contents lightly hit the top and bottom with each motion. He tore at the paper eagerly, easily opening the box and giving me a playful dirty look as a stack of jean shorts looked back up at him. "Hey, don't look at me! You're the one who rips a pair a week!"

He let out a laugh, setting the box back on the table and kissing me lightly before pulling back. "Yeah yeah yeah. I love 'em, thanks. At least it was something that I really needed." he looked behind him again, grinning back at me wolfishly. "Hey, it's still my birthday, yes?"

"Mm I'm hesitant to say yes…but yes, it's still your birthday." I mumbled, giving him back the same mysterious tone he was giving me openly. He grinned more, leaning in a bit more so that our lips were centimeters apart again.

"Then I do have a birthday wish, since I didn't get a cake." I looked up at him with guarded eyes, and he gave me a small grin, biting at his lip nervously.

"What?" I half expected for him to pull away chuckling at how much I trusted him, but instead he looked around the room again.

"Stay the night," he said lowly, and I looked at him with wide eyes. His eyes searched mine, gauging all of my emotions.

"But Billy--"

"Is going to Charlie's tonight," Jake finished for me, and I looked up as Billy headed back into the living room, giving us a cautious look as Charlie pulled into the driveway to get him. Charlie gave us a small nod, muttering a 'happy birthday' to Jake as he closed the door behind him. Jake waited until Charlie's cruiser had disappeared down the road before looking back at me with a devilish grin. "Come on, you know you want to."

His grin was infectious, and I simply nodded my answer as he pulled away from me with a wider grin. He laced our fingers, leading me through the obstacles of boxes, the couch, and to the narrow hallway that led to his room.

Once the door was closed, Jake's lips were on mine feverishly again, all signs of a nervous and scared puppy gone.


	10. Setting A Fire Out Of Control

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anybody from Twilight, or anything that looks familiar. I only own the OCs/Plot. _ONE more chapter than the sequel!! _This is cross posted at another site underneath 'cityxlights', both accounts are mine!**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the windows of the house, and I rubbed at my eyes as I leaned against the old counter. Jake was moving through the kitchen too swiftly for my tired and blurry eyes to follow. Every once and a while his scorching mouth would find my forehead or cheek, trying to wake me out of the daze that he had put me in. The faint smell of pancakes hit my senses, but they didn't awaken my senses like they should have. Normally I would've been on high alert by now, Jake's cooking not exactly the best. However, it wasn't until his burning lips were on mine that my senses fully awakened, seeming to react to the fiery heat that sent my stomach into a widespread frenzy, like a wildfire had started spinning out of control in southern California. His fingertips left flames wherever they touched, his mouth keeping me preoccupied from the evident sting that should've been left in their wake. Once his lips pulled away from mine, I was aware of the icy feeling that set through me from the instant heat being gone. He gave me a smile that made the wildfires start up again, and all I could manage was a daze smile back.

"Do I really stun you that much?" his voice held nothing but laughter, watching me in complete amusement for a moment before busying himself in the kitchen once more. I simply gave him a smaller smile, leaning my head against the fridge as I watched him concentrate on the batter in the pan. His eyebrows pulled downward, his jaw set as the batter started to sizzle slightly. For a minute, I could swear I was being pulled into another daze as I watched on. Jake didn't seem to mind, instead offered me a wide grin when he caught me staring once more. He loved the attention I gave him I was starting to think, and for a minute I could see the puppy like features in his eyes. He was so eager to please, no matter what he was trying to do.

The comfortable silence continued to fill the room, and I chanced a look out the window again, half expecting the sun to be a part of my daydream. To my pleasant surprise, it lit up the entire west coast from this angle. The sun was so rare in La Push lately that I felt myself rubbing at my eyes to make sure it wasn't a delusion. I was thankful for the fact that I was sleepy all ready, and I knew Jacob wouldn't question my actions. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was only seven am, and I knew that the weather could change in a blink of an eye in La Push. I tried to focus on it more, but a pair of searing lips came in contact with my ear, causing my eyes to flutter shut. "Breakfast is served."

Breaking my gaze from the sunny view, I took a seat at the wobbling table, laughing as Jake sniffed at his own stack of pancakes that had to be ten times larger than mine. His nose crinkled up, most likely from the strong scent of chocolate that was coming from them. A somewhat wolfish grin lit up his face as he tore into one, munching on it as he grinned to himself. I lightly pushed my fork into my own stack, chewing thoughtfully as I gazed back his shoulder and back to the sunny trees.

Jacob's ears perked up, and his fork clattered to his plate loudly. I raised my eyebrow at him, absent mindedly playing with my hair. "Ugh you gotta go. Charlie's going to be here in ten minutes."

I reluctantly got up from my seat, walking over to him and locking my hands behind his neck as he grinned a bit. Reaching up, I kissed him lightly and pulled back, biting at my lip. "Well thanks for somewhat breakfast. I'm sure you'll finish them."

He let out a loud laugh, kissing me lightly again then let out a groan. He led me to the door, giving me a reluctant smile as he strained to listen for Charlie's police cruiser. I nodded a bit, slipping out of his embrace and heading down the small driveway at a quick pace. Once I cleared past the farthest tree, I heard Charlie's tires crunch into the driveway, laughing and talking excitedly about the game.

My step-mom's car was absent from the driveway, and I let out a small sigh of relief as I shoved my key into the lock, turning it. A small clicking noise was heard, and I made sure to lock it behind me as I laid my coat down on the back of a kitchen chair. I headed up the stairs fairly quietly, knowing that there was no real reason to sneak around, but mostly doing it out of habit.

Taking a quick shower, I headed back into my room feeling more exhausted than before. Biting at my lip, I set my alarm for around two, curling up underneath my blankets and falling fast asleep.

----

I somehow managed to sleep through my alarm, waking up when it was dusk to rain hammering hard against my windows. Groaning a bit and rolling over, I curled into the blankets more for a moment, feeling the warmth spread through me immediately. Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was a little after four. Pushing the blankets off of me and glancing out the window, I caught no sight of my step-mom's car. Taking that as my cue, I headed down the stairs rather quickly and pulled my coat back on, then proceeded to slip into my shoes. I made sure to lock and close the door behind me, then turned towards the rain that was storming through the porch, pelting at my face.

I shrugged into my coat more, flipping my hood up and heading out into the storm. Unlike most of the rain storms that occurred, this one felt much more different. The wind whipped widely in all directions, causing me to reach up and hold my hood in place as I let out a small hiss. The rain was pelting down in liquid bullets, freezing my hands as the icy nature hit them. The air didn't feel as crisp as it normally did, instead it felt much heavier, almost to the point where I was pulling in deep breaths. Mud coated the roads, thicker in spots where cars had pushed it up to the sides. Through the icy, visible rain, I managed to make out a faint glowing light coming from Jake's garage. I made a beeline for it, shivering as I stepped into the heated garage.

Not much was out of the ordinary; Jake was underneath the Rabbit, adding the last finishing touches as a radio played lightly in the background. A small lawn chair had been set up near the Rabbit, and I smile a bit as I took a seat next to it, eagerly scooting next to the heater. "You know, having the heater on is killing me, but I had a feeling you'd brave the storm and come over."

Pushing himself out from the Rabbit, Jake shot me a smile as I gave him a grateful one back. "Thanks."

He simply nodded at me, standing up and stretching before grabbing a rag and some water. Moving his hand in circle motions, he began to wipe away any dirty that was on his car. I watched silently, marveling slightly at the deep concentration he held, even with doing a simple task. It seemed surreal that he could morph within seconds, all concentration lost in a moment of blinded fury. Any other time, he seemed so in control of his emotions that you would never know how angry he could get. I'd only seen Jake loose his cool once or twice, and one of the more scarier moments occurred hidden away in the meadow where I'd learned his dirty little secret.

Finally glancing up from the car, he gave me a slight smile, then took a seat in front of me. H kissed me quickly on the lips, and I could tell that something was about to go wrong just from the urgency of it. Thousands of possibilities ran through head, each pulling me away from the distinct fire that was quickly warming me up to the point of being unbearable. A small gasp was shared between us, and I pulled away much to Jacob's dismay. His hands remained on the sides of my neck, his thumbs rubbing small circles as he pressed his forehead against mine. "You're a tease, you know that?"

"What's wrong? What are you hiding?" the words came out in a huge jumble, rushed words and gasps in between each one as my eyes searched his frantically. Jake gave me a confused look, then glanced down and let out a sigh of his own.

"I'm leaving tonight," he mumbled lowly, keeping the conversation between us. Suddenly the rain seemed too loud, the radio blaring music and I had to strain to hear his words. Everything in me sped up, desperate feelings starting to bubble to the surface as my hands reaches for his waist. They ignored the scorching warning as I kept them there, biting at my lip.

"What? Why? Did I do something? I swear Jake--" he pressed his lips against mine again to shut me up, and for once I didn't appreciate the distraction.

"There's a vampire in the area; the pack has to track the bloodsucker tonight." the word 'tonight' brought some comfort to me, and I managed a small smile as his guarded eyes fell on me again. Something was hidden inside his eyes, and I bit down on my lip again as my smile completely vanished.

"You're not just leaving for the night, are you?" I could see the hesitation in his eyes almost immediately, and I leaned back in the chair a bit, putting a fair amount of distance between us. Jake wasn't the only one famous for loosing his temper at the worst times.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone for…it could be a few hours, it could be a few months." at the sound of 'months', it felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. I stopped all functions, staring at the nervous boy in front of me with wide eyes. The gasps of air that were quickly leaving me didn't register until Jake's hand went on my shoulder

"But…you'll get hurt!" the outburst was absurd, of that I was certain. I knew there was no real threat when it involved a vampire and a werewolf, but the sheer terror that I had never felt before hit me; Jake could get seriously hurt. They healed impossibly fast, but with the recklessness that Jake had been enduring, I wasn't sure if fast healing was the answer. He let out a chuckle, as if confirming my thoughts and gave me a small smile.

"You've known me for how long now? I promise I won't get hurt. I'll be back before you know it," he mumbled the response, kissing my nose lightly and smiling softly. I bit at my lip more, my hands sliding up to his face to trace his lip lightly. The tense air was driving him crazy, and I could see it in the change of his breath. He bit down on my finger lightly, and I let out a hiss as I pulled my hand away, giving him a playful glare.

"Please be careful…promise?" the whole thing would've been comical to the pack, and I was positive I would hear it later on from Paul. However, Jake didn't look like he found any humor in the situation. His normally happy eyes had liquefied into a dark black, giving me a sad look as he kissed my forehead, lingering there for a minute before pulling away.

"I promise. I'll be fine," he mumbled lightly, resting his chin on my head after pulling me close. I rested my head against his shoulder, the sting no longer there as I tried not to concentrate on the fact that he would be leaving. Silence consumed us again, but this time it was a comfortable one. He reluctantly pulled back a few minutes later, leaving another kiss on my forehead. "I'll drive you home."

"I can walk," I said quickly, trying to head for the door. Jake was quicker than me, and his arm wrapped around my waist as he led me back towards the Rabbit. "But it's going to get all dirty…"

"It needs its test drive," he said lightly, a wide grin on his face as he got in the drivers seat, started it up, and easily maneuvered it out of the garage. It showed no signs of sputtering, and it sounded like it worked well enough. The wipers beat frantically against the window, trying to keep the rain out of Jake's vision. With each roll of the tires, I felt my stomach lurch nervously. Jake's hand was free of mine for the moment as he turned into my driveway, and I sucked in a deep breath. Jake killed the engine, then stared at me. "I'll be fine Megs, I promise."

"I know…I just…don't want you to leave," I mumbled out sheepishly, and Jake let out a small laugh. He kissed me lightly again, pulling away to give me a small smile.

"I'll be back before you know it," he repeated softly, and I simply nodded a bit as I got out. I headed into my house, watching as the Rabbit pulled out and was instantly lost in the downpour outside. Reluctantly, I let the curtains drop back over the window, and headed into the living room where several boxes were packed. My step-mom sat on the couch, a small glass of wine in her hand as she lazily looked up at me.

"What's going on?" I demanded, looking at the boxes that contained our silverware, dishes, glasses, and other various objects. She looked at me, lifting the glass to her lips again while she let out a small sigh.

"Honey…there's something we need to talk about." her voice was casual, but I felt the same lurching feeling come into my stomach once again. I kicked at one of the boxes much to her displeasure, and I tried to hold down the small breakfast I had shared with Jake. "You know how your fathers been traveling…well he found a nice, quiet little place in New York City. We're leaving tomorrow night."

"Mom, you can't just do that! I've got friends here! My semesters starting up soon! Jake--" my voice broke off at his name, like it had become incredibly hard to speak. Tears started brimming at my eyes, the pancakes swirling unsteadily in my stomach as I pulled in a deep breath. She got up from the chair, heading into the kitchen as she finished off her glass of wine.

"You and Jake won't last much longer. You're teenagers in love, you know as well as me how well that works out. Now, you better start packing up your room," with that she headed up the stairs, empty glass in the sink as I found it harder to breathe once more.

"Jake and I aren't like that! It's more than just puppy love!" I could've laughed at the analogy if the situation hadn't been so serious. She stopped at the top of the stairs, one hand on the banister as she looked down at me.

"You can't be sure of that, now can you? He's a simple boy who's hanging around plenty of other girls. What makes you so special to him? Now go pack. You're going to like New York," with that she disappeared behind the confinements on her walls, and I collapsed on the couch. Curling my knees to my chest, I pulled in deep breaths and held them until my chest ached.

----

I showed up to the store with a dazed look on my face, not even overcome with joy when I seen Quil sitting there. Obviously the hunt had gone better than expected and they had been able to come home during the night. However, I couldn't be overjoyed with that fact; I was being forced to leave. "Hey, what's up with you miss spacey?"

"Where's Jake," it wasn't a question, it was a demand filled with urgency. Quil raised his eyebrow at me, but bit at his lip as he debated on telling me the truth or lying to me.

"He's at the Cullen's…he said something about freaking out if he touched her before he left." he mumbled lightly, kicking his shoe in a circle before he walked away. I gripped at the counter, the air outside heavy with pressure as I stood there. It was obvious that another storm was rolling in, and this time I took it as a sign that things were about to take a bad turn.

I tried to keep my mind off of it, making small talk as I waited for Jake to come to the store. By the time three rolled around, I was pacing the floor and watching as the sky lit up with lightning. It was then that I heard the Rabbit roaring into a parking space, the door angrily slammed as Jake got out and stormed inside. "I can't believe her! She wants to become one of them!"

His eyes were flashing just as darkly as the lightning outside, and he was quivering from head to toe. Quil gave him a worried look, and I instantly knew he was talking about Bella. Who else would he be talking about? We followed him outside as he gritted his teeth, looking like something out of a horror movie as a flash of lightning lit up his frame. "Why are you worrying about her? You're in a relationship with me."

I bit my lip as he turned his gaze on me, the quivering starting to increase a bit as he inhaled through his nose deeply, then slowly let it out. "I just…I need some time on my own right now, Megs."

I knew the feelings were still a bit raw for Bella, and I took in another aching breath as rain started to pelt down again. However, I couldn't feel the icy pellets as I heard my heart pounding inside my head, and I was vaguely aware that he was waiting for an answer. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Megs, I just need some time to figure all of this out. I need to figure out how to stop her…" he trailed off, and I felt the breath hitch in my chest. My knees felt as though they were going to give out, and it was starting to get harder to breathe again.

"Jake, I won't be here when you need a girlfriend!" the words were spit with desperation and warning, but I could tell by the look in Jake's eyes that he didn't pick it up. He was always oblivious when Bella was involved. My thoughts began to jumble together in a confusing mess, and I shut my eyes tightly as I focused on trying to breathe.

"I just need time…" that phrase made me want to scream all of my frustration out at him, and possibly hit him even though I knew it would just hurt me more. Each word he said caused everything to tremble in me, and I felt the desperation starting to bubble up again.

"So that's it?" my legs were trembling along with my voice, but I knew Jake wouldn't pick up on it. As I opened my eyes, the rain had gotten thicker and icier, but I couldn't pay attention to that. Jake was quivering uncontrollably now, his body nearly blending with the rain.

"That's it," was all he said before a giant ripping noise was heard, and I felt the ground shaking beneath me. I was vaguely aware of him running into the forest, and the antagonizing howl ripped through me as the icy rain hit my face.

It wasn't for me, it was for Bella.

----

I headed back to my house on wavering and unsteady legs, leaning against the wall once I was safely inside. I wasn't even positive if I was crying or if it was the icy rain still on my face, sliding down my cheeks and tangling into the fibers of my jacket. The stairs creaked underneath my pressure, but I tried not to pay attention as I headed into my room. A great majority of it was packed, and I moved mechanically to pack the rest of it up.

Once that was done, I heard a small knock on my door followed by the knob turning. My step-mom gave me a reassuring smile, patting my shoulder. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, my knees shaking unsteadily as I grabbed a few of the boxes labeled urgent. The rest would be coming later in the week, or at least that's what the movers had said. It didn't even feel like I was breathing as I sat in the passenger seat of the car, my eyes shut tightly.

I didn't want to see La Push as it passed by, and I sure as hell didn't want to see the gigantic paw prints being washed away by the car tires and the rain.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Twilight, or anything that looks familiar. I only own the OCs/Plot. This is cross-posted at another site underneath 'cityxlights', both accounts are mine.**

**

* * *

**

"Flight 78A now boarding to Hollywood, California."

My forehead was pressed against my knees, eyes tightly shut as I tried to focus on breathing. My step-mom sat a fair distance away, talking animatedly on the phone to my father while I tried to remember how to breathe. I tried to remember the last time I moved and how easy it was for me to pack up and go along with my step-mom's plan. This time it wasn't as easy, and I knew it no matter how many lies I spewed at myself in my head.

Slowly lifting my head from my knees, my eyes locked on a couple a couple hundred feet away from me. By the looks of it, the guy was heading off on a business trip and the girl looked reluctant to let him go. He held her close, mumbling things that made her smile and made the tears building up in her eyes disappear for at least the briefest of moments. It pulled at my stomach, nearly making my head dizzy. It was then that I realized that the tears were blurring my own vision, and my head returned back to my knees as my step-mom laughed.

Jake hadn't deciphered my warnings like I thought he would, and I could only assume he was out running in the woods still. I was quite a few miles away from La Push all ready, and the distance was killing me. I didn't know how I was going to survive in New York City, the task seeming more like something you would hear on television then realistic.

Every picture of us flashed behind my eyes like a freeze frame, and it made the breaths more strangled. Since I had moved there, it was like I had a family away from family. Before I had moved to La Push, I barley had any friends, and I personally didn't care that I had to pack up and move. La Push was much more different from then, and just the thought of not being able to see Quil even was causing the tears to burn more rapidly. They took care of me when I was down and out, ready to scream, kick, and cry until I moved away. They made sure I was okay before sending me home, or letting me crash on their couch for the night.

"Flight 225B to New York City, New York now boarding."

That ripped at me hard, and I had to bite at my lip to keep the tears in. I wanted to stay here, and it was painfully obvious as I reluctantly got up, following far behind my step-mom as she practically ran into the gated area. Stealing a glance behind me, I watched as the couple was embraced in a short kiss, the guy rubbing the girls back just slightly. I brought my gaze back down, trying not to make myself suffer any more than I all ready was as I headed into the plane slowly. I glanced behind me, hopeful wishing telling me that Jake was there with open arms, telling me I could stay with him for a bit. However, I was greeted with empty air before being ushered to my seat.

----

A sharp shove to my side woke me up from my nightmare, a small gasp escaping my lips. I was covered in a cold sweat, and heaving in deep breaths. My step-mom gave me a dirty look, pointing to the nearly empty plane. Quickly standing, I had to grab onto the seat in front of me to maintain my balance. My knees were shaking, making it dangerous for me to even stand. Catching her annoyed look however, I let go of the seat and snatched my carry on from the carrying station above me. I slung it over my shoulder and followed her out of the plane, tripping over my own feet the entire time. The city lights blinded me, and the warm air felt completely wrong as we stepped into the airport again.

It was much bigger then the one just outside of Port Angeles, and the amount of people in it made me absolutely dizzy. People were running every where, frantic to find their partners. A couple embraced, and it looked like one of those cheesy romantic films that I hated. It was overdone, the kisses strong and passionate. Turning my gaze away as the ripping sensation went through my stomach again, I quickly tried to catch up to my step-mom. My father was waiting at the end of the row of chairs, embracing my step-mom with a hug and a quick kiss. I vaguely felt his arms go around me, but I didn't return the gesture. Instead, I stood there with a blank expression, clutching at the carry on as it hit me.

I wasn't in Washington anymore, I was in New York.

Pulling in a hurtful breath, I headed towards the baggage claim. I barley recognized my own luggage; the only thing that made it stand out was the small wolf charms dancing at the zippers. Squeezing my eyes shut, I lifted that over my shoulder as well and followed my parents out to the SUV that was in the parking lot.

Once again, the warm air felt incredibly wrong. Everything felt like a jumbled mess, and the slight pressure in the air made me gasp. I found myself trying hard to remember how to breathe again, like I had forgotten in the few hours it took to get from the west coast to the east. The SUV was all black like my father always had, and I laid uncomfortably against the leather of the entire backseat. My knees pulled to my chest, I squeezed my eyes shut as took in another shuttering breath that pulled at my stomach and made my chest ache.

"And your rooms right this way," I followed up the stairs still in my trance, and I winced at the plain, blue walled room. It held a small bed and a few black dressers, but that was about it. My room back in La Push had been decorated with so many pictures of me and the boys that it was near unbelievable that there had been a wall there. The simplicity of the room pulled at me, and I gave him a weak smile as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I climbed into bed almost immediately, shutting my eyes tightly and wrapping myself up in the blankets as I tried to warn off the tears and nightmares that were sure to come.


End file.
